Dei's Story
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: AU. UPDATE 2 CHAP! Inilah akhir dari kisah Deidara mengenai kehidupan cintanya ? / Sasori pindah sekolah? Deidara syok pas mendengarnya. Tapi ternyata... "Hahah, habis reaksi elo berlebihan banget! Nyantai aja kalee!" RnR?
1. Awal Cerita yang Aneh

**Summary : Inilah awal cerita Deidara bisa jadian dengan Sasori XD**

**Pairing : SasoDei.**

**Warning : Shonen ai, gaje, gak lucu, gak kreatif, semua isi cerita ini adalah kenyataan yang pernah saia alami.**

**Genre : Parody/ Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Author's Note : Fic ini merupakan side-story dari fic saia yang satunya lagi (yang akan segera saia update). Yah, mumpung saia masih inget ama kejadian bulan lalu yang sempat membuat saia 'serangan jantung mendadak' itu ==**

**Okay, happy reading!**

.

Disuatu malam minggu yang cukup indah, tampaklah seorang cewek -digaplok-, eh, salah, maksud saia, cowok berambut kuning panjang yang diikat sedang duduk disisi ranjangnya yang berada dikamarnya yang penuh dengan poster ledakan.

"Huh..." cowok yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Deidara itu meng-"huh", salah satu gejala anemia -?-, eh, maksudnya, gejala bahwa dirinya kini sedang bosan.

"Huh, kalo lama-lama gini, gue jadi BT, un. Malam minggu gini gue kok enggak ke mana-mana," sungut Deidara sambil menatap langit malam lewat jendelanya yang sengaja dibukanya.

Kemudian, dia memandang HP-nya yang ada dimeja tak jauh darinya.

"Aha, un!" tiba-tiba saja Deidara teriak kesenengan, entah karena apa. Kemudian, dia mengambil ___HP_-nya dan mulai mencari nomor HPyang ingin dia kirimi SMS.

-Flashback Mode : On-

Disiang yang panas, dan disebuah sekolah yang bernama "Akatsuki Gakuen".

Terdapat seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang diikat satu yang sedang enak-enakan minum teh es.

"Itachi-san, un!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, cowok yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Itachi itu menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati cowok berambut kuning ngejreng sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hn, ada apa, Dei?" jawab Itachi dengan _cool_-nya.

"Hosh, hosh, Itachi-san punya nomor, hosh, HP Sasori-danna gak, un?" tanya cowok yang dari tadi ngejar Itachi dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Hm, ada, emangnya napa?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil tetap mempertahankan ke-_cool_-annya.

"Minta nomornya _donk_, un?" pinta Deidara sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Hm, okelah." kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya juga.

"Nih, dengerin, ya," Deidara langsung siap-siap megang ___HP_-nya dengan seksama.

"08xxxxxxxxxx," Itachi membacakan nomornya, sementara Deidara mengetik nomor ___HP_ Sasori di ___HP_-nya dengan tekunnya -?-.

"Udah, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar –halah-

"Udah." Jawab Itachi sambil memasukkan HP-nya.

"Yaudah, teng bawa kayu, ya, un!" teriak Deidara penuh semangat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Et, tunggu, Dei." sahut Itachi tiba-tiba dengan tangan memegang lengan baju Deidara.

"Ada apa, un?" Tanya Deidara heran.

"Teng bawa kayu itu apa?"

Gedubrak!

Deidara langsung "gubrak" setelah mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang menurutnya konyol. Kemudian, Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mulut yang ada ditangannya pun juga ikut tertawa –?-

"Hahaha, lu gak tau, Chi, un?" Tanya Deidara setelah tawanya agak mereda.

"Gua kagak tau, emangnya itu tuh artinya apa sih?"

"Hhh, gak gaul lu, un," gumam Deidara yg telah membuat Itachi tambah heran plus jengkel.

"Itu tuh artinya 'tengkyuu', baka, un." Sambung Deidara yang membuat Itachi sweatdropped.

"Eh?" Itachi meng-"eh" saking kagetnya.

"Yaudah, un, bye, bye, un!" Deidara berlalu sambil lari dan menghilang entah kemana.

"?" Itachi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg emang udah berkutu sejak dulu –di tsukuyomi-

-Flashback Mode : Off-

Kini Deidara sedang asik ngetik sepatah dua kata -?- pada HP-nya tersebut.

**By Deidara :**

**Hey, ini Sasori 'kan?**

Setelah itu, dia mengirim isi SMS itu kepada nomor kontak di HP-nya yg dinamainya "Sasori-danna".

Dia sengaja enggak ngetik trademark-nya (baca : "un"-nya) karena dia bermaksud untuk mengerjai Sasori.

Namun, belum sampai 1 menit, tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering, pertanda SMS masuk.

**By Sasori :**

**Hm, bener, ni siapa ya?**

Deidara heran, kok SMS-nya bisa dibalas secepat ini oleh Sasori, biasanya jika dia mengirim SMS ke teman-temannya yang lain, biasanya 2 menit aja belum masuk.

**By : Deidara**

**Hm, gua stalker lo, jadi, lo musti hati-hati, karena gua akan memakan lo** -?-

Karena bingung, akhirnya Dei memilih kalimat itu untuk menakut-nakuti Sasori.

**By Sasori :**

**Hah? Emangnya lu Sumanto apa?**

**Lagian, gua ini boneka, jadi mana mungkin lo bisa memakan gue.**

Deidara sweatdropped, heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Sasori itu adalah boneka?

**By : Deidara**

**Yah, terserah lo dah, yg pasti gua ini stalker lo…**

Akhirnya, Deidara menunggu balasan SMS-nya tersebut.

'Loh? Kok balasan SMS gue lama ye?' batin Deidara heran, padahal dari tadi SMS-nya selalu dibalas dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba, HP Deidara berdering lagi.

**By : Sasori**

**Hm, lo Deidara 'kan?**

Setelah membaca SMS itu, Deidara langsung terdiam tanpa bicara dan tanpa bergerak. Seakan-akan dia dikutuk menjadi batu seperti Malin Kundang.

**By : Deidara**

**Eh, lo tau darimana, un?**

Dan sekarang, Dei memutuskan untuk memuat trademark-nya (baca : "un"-nya) di SMS tersebut. Dikarenakan, identitasnya sudah diketahui oleh Sasori.

**By : Sasori**

**Ya, jelaslah gue tau, lha wong gue juga udah punya nomor HP lu sejak dulu.**

Sekarang Dei membatu lagi, kaget akan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Sasori sudah mempunyai nomor HP-nya sejak bahari kala.

**By : Deidara**

**Oh, baguslah kalo gitu, jadi gue gak perlu nyebut nama gue lagi disini….**

**By : Sasori**

**Hm, terus, lo mau apa?**

**By : Deidara**

**Yah, kagak napa-napa, gue cuma mau ngetes doang, betul kagak ni nomor Danna ato enggak…**

Karena merasa kebelet, akhirnya Dei langsung ngibrit ke toilet, meninggalkan HP-nya dalam kesendirian –halah-

Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya, akhirnya Dei pun keluar dari dalam toilet dan langung ngambil HP-nya.

Ternyata, dia dapat 2 buah SMS dari pengirim yg sama, yaitu dari saudara Sasori.

**By : Sasori**

**Eh, lo lagi ngapain?**

Dan

**By : Sasori **(juga)

**Woy, napa diem? ==**

Akhirnya Deidara membalas SMS tersebut dengan keadaan yang rada-rada lusuh gara-gara sempat kesemprot air septictank -?-

**By : Deidara**

**Gua tadi lagi ada di **_**wese**_**, makanya balasan SMS dari gua jadi lama…**

Dan sekarang malah giliran Sasori yang lama membalas SMS-nya.

'Ni orang gak nentu jadwal -?- ngebales SMS gue.' batin Deidara heran.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk mandi, bermaksud untuk membersihkan dirinya dari air menjijikkan yang tadi nge-ciprat ke muka dan tangannya.

Pada saat Dei hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, Dei sempat ngeliat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Memang tidak baik mandi di tengah malam gini, tapi Dei berusaha mengacuhkan hal tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, dengan jam yg menunjukkan pukul 23.00, Dei langsung memakai baju tidurnya berwarna kuning dan bermotif ledakan.

Dei langsung ngeliat HP-nya lagi dan dirinya memiliki 2 SMS yang kali ini berbeda pengirim.

**By : Sasori**

**Hm, sekarang udah selesai Dei?**

Dan

**By : Tobi**

**Senpai, besok ada PR gak?**

Pertama, dia musti ngebales SMS dari Sasori karena mungkin Sasori udah lama nungguin, dan kemudian barulah dia ngebales SMS dari si bocah autis itu.

**By : Deidara**

**To : Sasori**

**Hm, udah dari tadi, un ^^**

Dan

**By : Deidara**

**To : Tobi**

**Hn, gua kagak tau, un.**

Dan dari kedua makhluk tersebut, gak ada yg ngebales SMS dari Deidara setelah 20 menit Deidara menunggu. Karena Deidara udah ngantuk, maka Deidara memutuskan untuk tidur saja, kalau mereka ngebales SMS-nya di jam 00.00 dinihari nanti, dia gak peduli, pokoknya dirinya sekarang telah ngantuk berat dan musti tidur.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Gomen, kalau ni fic ada banyak typo dan gak jelas T.T**


	2. Hari Minggu yang Panjang Part 1

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter 2 : Hari Minggu yang Panjang (yakin?)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Story © Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu yang numpang lewat :**

**Answer © no3b**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Parody and Romance (sebenarnya gak ada romance-nya sama sekali)**

**Summary : Entah kenapa, Sasori merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat—ia pastikan tuh stalker kurang kerjaan bakalan ketangkap basah kali ini. Dan ternyata benar, tertangkap. "Heh, Dei, ngapain lu ngikutin gue?" Deidara pun hanya berdiri membatu dengan mulut menganga melihat Sasori menatapnya kesal. BASED ON A TRUE STORY XD**

**Warning : ****Shonen-ai (diperingatin dari awal, supaya udah pada siap-siap**** berhenti ngikutin****), gaje, humor-garing, kali ini rada OOC, AU.**

**Pairing : SasoDei, slight ItaSaso.**

**Author's Note : I apologize very much for everybody who waiting this story (sok Inggris)! Karena alasan yang tidak bisa dijelasin, ni fic jadi terbengkalai beberapa bulan. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semuanya! Terutama kepada fans berat saya (buh) yang berinisial C-chan yang udah bikin saya terbayang-bayang untuk melanjutkan ni fic. Maaf juga lho ya, ternyata summary-nya gak sesuai dengan yang kukasih dulu itu.**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, nama sekolah mereka kuganti jadi 'Konoha High School', bukan 'Akatsuki Gakuen' lagi.**** Jadci s****emua yang sekolah disitu tuh umurnya awet muda alias 17 tahunan.**** Dan Sasori **_**and the gank **_**tuh kelas 10 (terserah mau kelas IPA atau IPS atau sebagainya).**

**Sebelumnya, HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN! Walaupun agak telat, gak papa 'kan? Dan anggap aja update-an kali ini adalah hadiah tahun baru dari saya yang tak pernah bisa tepat janji ini.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.  
**

Deidara mengucek-ucek matanya yang penuhdengan kotoran_._ Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memandangi pernak-pernik serba kuning yang berjejer bak ikan pindang di jemur di atas rak bukunya. Pernak-pernik itu berupa vas bunga (yang gak ada isinya sama sekali), boneka beruang pemberian Sasori yang nge-pas amat warna kuning, dan sebagainya. Lalu ia pun bangun dari tidurnya dengan susah-payah—karena kelaparan dan kepanasan. Sempat jam dinding terlihat di pandangannya tadi menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, waktu dimana udah biasa bagi Deidara untuk bangun tidur di hari Minggu.

Kemudian, ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka gorden jendela kamarnya yang langsung mengeluarkan cahaya matahari yang menyengat kulit begitu terbuka. Ia jadi teringat dulu waktu ia tanya ke mendiang Emaknya, "Mak, dulu waktu Emak masih seumuran Dei, panasnya pagi kek gini gak, un?" Kira-kira ia tanya gitu 10 tahun silam, pada saat ia masih TK dan masih polos-polosnya. Lalu perempuan berambut kuning panjang persis kek Deidara yang merupakan Emaknya itu pun menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Gak, dulu pagi-pagi kek gini cuacanya masih sejuk, jam 10 pagi terasa kek masih jam 8 pagi. Sekarang malah ke balikannya, jam 8 pagi terasa kek jam 10 pagi." Deidara _mini_ hanya mengangguk-angguk polos—entah ngerti atau tidak, namun ia sekarang telah mengerti. Semua itu gara-gara _global warming_. Yang nyebabin jam segini yang seharusnya masih adem suhunya, jadi panas kek jam 12 siang.

Eh? Kok malah ngelantur ngomongin _global warming _sih?

Balik lagi ke Deidara yang kini tengah berjalan sempoyongan bak _zombie_ ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamarnya persis kek maling mau nyuri _tipi._ Lalu langkahnya langsung tertuju ke arah ruang dapur yang pintunya tidak pernah ia tutup, entah karena apa. Dan langsung mengambil sebungkus mie di meja _pantry_.

Hari gini udah biasa bagi Deidara untuk makan dulu baru mandi. Itu sudah diterapkannya semenjak Emaknya udah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Sementara Bapaknya dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, meninggalkannya dengan bekerja di luar negeri dari 5 tahun yang lalu juga, entah kerja apa. Waktu ditanya kerja apaan, malah di jawab, "Yang pasti Bapak kerja kok, nak." Tak lupa dengan senyuman sok misteriusnya yang menghiasi wajah keriputannya (menurut Deidara). Kali aja pekerjaan Bapaknya tuh termasuk pekerjaan yang gak jelas bin nista nan haram, seperti misalnya menjadi ketua sebuah perkumpulan maling ayam, mungkin? Soalnya pulangnya jarang banget. Dalam 5 tahun, mungkin pulangnya cuman sekali.

Membuka bungkusan mie instan secara asal yang menyebabkan serpihan mie-nya berhamburan, lalu nyemplungin isi bungkusan tersebut ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih setelah bungkus bumbunya sudah ia keluarkan. Ia berniat masak mie goreng. Sambil menunggu mateng, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan kembali dengan ponsel _mini_ berwarna kuning di genggaman tangannya.

Ia masih ingat percakapan via SMS-nya dengan Sasori tadi malam. Dan ia juga ingat SMS mengherankan dari Tobi tadi malam. Bukannya hari ini gak sekolah? Trus buat apa si autis satu itu nanya PR tadi malam? Lagipula, besok gak ada PR. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Deidara merasakan firasatnya memburuk.

Karena iseng, Deidara pun ngirim SMS ke Sasori. Dia yakin jam segini Sasori udah bangun, gak kek dia yang bangun tidur aja susahnya minta ampun. Isinya kira-kira begini,

**To : Sasori-san**

**Saso, un? Udah bangun?**

Kemudian ia baru menyadari ada bau gosong menggelitik hidungnya.

"WAAAAA! MIE GUE, UUUUUNN!" Ia teriak begitu ngeliat panci mengeluarkan asap rada hitam dan mie-nya keliatan udah berwarna hitam alias gosong. Lalu dengan cepat, ia mematikan kompor dan mengangkat tuh panci pake kain ke dalam bak cuci piring yang berisi air rada keruh.

Cesssssshhh...

Tampak bak cuci piring tersebut langsung mengeluarkan asap putih tebal. Deidara pun H2C alias Harap-Harap Cemas, semoga aja gak kebakar!

Dengan cemas, ia mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk mengusir asap-asap tersebut. Lalu terlihatlah panci hitam berisi mie gosongnya yang terdapat di dalam bak cuci piring yang sudah tidak berisi air lagi.

Deidara pun mijit jidatnya, pusing. "Adoh, kerjaan gue jadi nambah gini, un." ucapnya miris ngeliat mie-nya yang udah tak layak untuk dimakan lagi itu. "Lagipula, kok bisa-bisanya gosong sih? Perasaan gue baru bentar masaknya deh, un." gumam Deidara heran.

"Jangan-jangan apinya kegedean lagi tadi, un." tebak Deidara tanpa ada seseorang yang menjawabnya.

Setelah ia merasa tuh panci kagak panas lagi (setelah badan pancinya disirem air dingin beberapa kali), akhirnya dengan berat hati ia pun membuang isinya a.k.a tuh mie ke dalam kantongan yang akan ia buang nanti.

Tiba-tiba...

Cesssshhh... Bluk!

Deidara melongo ngeliat mie gosong tadi ternyata masih panas dan ngebuat tuh kantongan plastik jadi bolong sehingga mie-nya tembus dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Brengsek, un!"

.

Tampak Deidara tengah sibuk menyikat lantai dapur bekas mie gosong tadi dengan jengkelnya. Waktu makannya pun jadi terbuang. Sebenarnya rencananya setelah makan adalah mandi lalu nonton _tipi_ sambil makan kacang goreng kesukaannya.

Setelah beres (udah di siket plus dibilas), Deidara pun duduk di kursi makan dan mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terbengkalai tadi.

**You get 1 message. Please to read it.**

Dari Sasori, trus dibawahnya ada tulisan lagi...

**1 July 2010. 11.12 AM**

'Ahh... terlambat 20 menit, un.' pikir Deidara segera memencet tombol _accept_. Dan ia pun berharap semoga saja Sasori masih ada di tempat.

**From : Sasori-san**

**Udah, kalo elo?**

Deidara tak habis pikir—kalo dia belum bangun, gimana dia bisa nge-SMS Sasori, coba?

**To : Sasori-san**

**Yaiyalah, udah, un. Oiya, lo lagi ngapain, un?**

Kalimat yang biasa di gunakan orang untuk bertanya basa-basi pada temannya. Deidara pun harap-harap cemas, semoga saja Sasori masih ada di tempat.

**From : Sasori-san**

**Lagi maen**

Ahh, ternyata masih ada di tempat. Syukurlah...

**To : Sasori-san**

**Maen apa, un?**

.

.

-oOo-

.

.**  
**

Sementara nun jauh disana...

_Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara_

_Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii_

Tampak seorang cowok berambut merah yang tengah sibuk dengan komputernya baru ngeh dengan suara SMS dari ponselnya setelah 5 detik tuh ponsel berwarna merah hitam teriak-teriak. Orang yang tidak salah lagi bernama Sasori itu nge-_pause game_ yang dimainkannya lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di sebelah _mouse_-nya.

_Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki_

_Unmei no you ni ko no te noba sou_

'Deidara...' batinnya dengan wajah datar sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang ada tulisan,

**You get 2 messages. By **_**Deidara**_** and **_**Konan-chan**_**.**

'Hiee, Konan-chan?' batinnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Berani taruhan pake ikan-ikan hias Kisame yang merupakan anak tukang kebun sekolah Deidara, nggak mungkin Sasori tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas waktu ngeliat nama Konan yang merupakan teman cewek pertamanya setelah ia pindah ke sekolah yang sekarang ini tertulis di layar ponselnya. Lalu ia pun membaca SMS dari Konan terlebih dahulu, sementara SMS dari Deidara dikacangin.

**From : Konan-chan**

**Ohayou, Sasori-kun ^^**

**From : My Prince II **(nama kontak Sasori di ponsel Konan)

**Ohayou mo, Konan-chan**

Dia ingat dulu, sewaktu ia menyadari Konan tengah melihatnya dengan mulut agak ternganga pada saat ia berjalan di depan tuh cewek. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di sebelah Konan waktu itu ada Pein yang di gosipkan pacaran dengan Konan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan seakan-akan bermaksud cepetan-nyingkir-deh-lo.

Ada gosip juga yang mengatakan bahwa Konan agak naksir ama dia, tapi dianya cuek karena ia tak ada perasaan yang sama dengan Konan. Ia heran juga dengan dirinya kenapa ia tak bisa tertarik dengan cewek yang katanya pernah menyabet gelar _Miss Amegakure _di kampungnya sono itu, otomatis itu berarti kecantikan dan kepintaran Konan telah diakui disana. Dan disekolahnya pun ia jadi kembang sekolah, dipuja banyak cowok gituh! Tapi dia tetep gak ngaruh. Seolah-olah hal itu hanya angin lalu ditelinganya.

Dia pikir, dengan keacuh tak acuhannya, Konan gak bakalan naksir dia lagi. Tapi ternyata Konan pantang menyerah. Ia malah nyaris nge-SMS dia tiap pagi, siang, maupun malam mau tidur. Hampir tiap hari juga. Waktu di sekolah juga, dia selalu aja di kasih _sun_ jauh ama Konan seperti yang biasa para fans-nya lakukan. Membuat Sasori merasa pengen bertukar status dengan Kisame yang notabene paling sering dikacangin disetiap kehadirannya selama seminggu.

Baiklah, inti alasannya ia jadi tersenyum pas ngeliat nama Konan tadi : Merasa ada yang nemenin selain Deidara. Oke, gak nyambung ama penjelasan tadi.

Setelah sadar ada satu SMS terbengkalai tadi, lalu ia membuka tuh SMS—dari Deidara.

**From : Cowok jejadian **(nama kontak Deidara di ponsel Sasori)

**Maen apa, un?**

Lalu ia menatap layar komputernya, melihat _game_ apa yang sedang dimainkannya.

**To : Cowok jejadian**

**Main game online lah**

Tak lama, SMS dari Deidara muncul lagi.

**From : Cowok jejadian**

**Ya game online apa, un?**

**From : Sasori****-san**

**Gue kasih tau juga, lu gak bakalan tau :P**

**From : Cowok jejadian**

**Huh! Sok lu, un! Mentang-mentang gue udik! :**

"Hahaha..." Sasori ketawa geli ngeliat Deidara yang keliatannya marah.

Dulu, dia ngira kalo Deidara tuh cewek (makanya dulu dia manggil Deidara dengan Dei-chan). Tapi setelah dikasih tau ama Itachi (yang satu koloni kalo masalah rambut ma Deidara), ia baru ngeh kalo Deidara tuh cowok. Fakta itu diperkuat oleh pernyataan tentang tonjolan di leher Deidara yang merupakan cirri khas cowok yang udah puber dan suara Deidara yang agak nge-bass. Itu pun dia baru tahu setelah ia mendengar suara Deidara baik-baik pas Deidara ngobrol dengannya 2 bulan lalu.

Pas waktu itulah si Sasori merasa ada yang gak beres dengannya. Pasalnya, selama 5 bulan, mereka selalu satu geng dengan Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, ma Tobi. Dan kebetulan ia seringnya sama Deidara kalo kemana-mana—menimbulkan kesan kalo mereka berdua tuh pacaran. Tapi sebenarnya **bukan**. Mereka tidak pacaran, tapi Sasori merasa ada perasaan sayang di hatinya kalo ngeliat Deidara. Perasaan sayang dan geli, lebih tepatnya. Geli karena Deidara tuh persis kek banci-banci yang ada di deket perempatan rumahnya. Ah, jadi keingetan mulu.

_Itsuka no tame ni ai ga—_

Dari Konan...

**From : Konan-chan**

**Udah makan, belum?**

'Hadoh...' Sasori garuk-garuk kepala. Dia emang paling males ngadepin SMS-SMS basa-basi kek gini.

**From : My Prince II**

**Udah...**

"Oiya..." Sasori ngeliat jam dinding, udah jam 1 siang ternyata. Lalu Sasori pun mematikan komputernya dan bergegas mandi. Sekedar informasi, Sasori tuh kalo mandi cepet banget, mungkin cuma sekitar 1 menit—persis kek mandinya kebo.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Slurrpp, un!" Terdengar si Deidara makan mie gelasnya lahap amat. Yaiyalah, setelah stress ngalamin masalah mie 'numplek' tadi, perutnya jadi tambah lapar dan ia merasa bahwa kalo kaki mejanya di gulai pasti bakalan langsung dilahapnya.

_Klik! Sisa pulsa yang Anda miliki adalah sembilan juta delapan ratus dua puluh empat ribu seratus sepuluh rupiah..._

Terdengar ponsel Deidara menjerit lagi, lalu dengan ganasnya, Deidara mengambil ponselnya dari meja makan dan melihat layarnya.

**You get 1 message. Please to read it. By **_**Sasori.**_

Lalu ia tekan tombol _accept..._

**From : Sasori-san**

**Hahah, gak kok, lu gak udik :)**

'Beneran nieh, un?' batin Deidara curiga. Benar aja, setelah ia membaca kelanjutan tuh SMS...

**Tapi nge-pas aja kok ama muka ndeso lo :D**

"Huh! Seneng banget bikin gue kesel ni anak, un!" gerutu Deidara kesel.

**From : Deidara**

**Maksud lu apaan, hahhh? **(saking keselnya, 'un'nya ampe ketinggalan)

Tak terasa, mie gelasnya Deidara udah habis. Emang, belum bisa bikin dia kenyang sepenuhnya, tapi itung-itung buat nge-ganjel perut.

_Klik! Sisa pulsa yang Anda miliki adalah—_

Klik!

**From : Sasori-san**

**Lu bego ato apaan? Jelas2 gue ngatain lu NDESO :P**

Ingin rasanya Deidara ngehampas ponselnya ke lantai keramik yang jarang dipel itu, tapi gak jadi—mengingat perjuangannya waktu ia minta ponsel canggih kek punya dia sekarang ini ma Bapaknya sama kek perjuangan bangsa Indonesia mengusir penjajah. Susah banget! Secara Bapaknya tuh sama pelitnya ma si Kakuzu, temen sekelasnya yang amit-amit pelit ma matre-nya.

Belum sempat Deidara membalas SMS Sasori, datang lagi satu SMS. Tapi lain dari Sasori.

**From : Hiu nyasar ke darat **(nama kontak Kisame di ponsel Deidara)

**Dei? Lu hari ini les, gak sih? Dicariin ma Kure-sensei tuh...**

**From : Bences nyasar **(nama kontak Deidara di ponsel Kisame)

**Hah? Les? Les apaan, un? **(belum nyadar)

**From : Hiu nyasar ke darat**

**Duh, lu kok mendadak jadi amnesia gini sih? Hari ini les, banci. Kure-sensei dah ngomel2 tuh, yg jadi sasaran semprotnya gue lagi.**

Deidara cuman ngeliatin tuh SMS dengan pandangan kosong.

Hening sesaat...

"OH, IYAAA, UNN!" Deidara baru ngeh waktu ia ngeliat jam udah nunjukkin jam setengah 2 siang. Pantesan aja dari tadi perasaannya kagak enak. Rupanya ia lupa kalo hari ini les toh.

Secepat kilat, Dei langsung ke kamarnya dan ganti baju, lalu melesat keluar rumah dengan membawa tas ranselnya setelah selesai ganti baju. What? Lu gak mandi nih, Dei?

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Psst! Heh, banci." Hidan menyikut tangan Deidara yang lagi sibuk nulis. Otomatis, bikin tulisan Dei kecoret.

"Apaan sih, Dan? Lu gak liat gue lagi nulis nih, un?" tanya Deidara kesel. Karena terlambat, ia terpaksa ngerjain soal dari nomor 1. Sementara yang lainnya udah pada sibuk ngerjain soal nomor 10. Apalagi soal-soalnya pada susah! Kalo gak tau, boleh aja sih nanya. Tapi karena si Dei tadi kena semprot ma Kurenai-sensei—wali kelas mereka—, jadinya doi mungkin sungkan mau nanya.

Mereka –Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, ma Kisame—les disitu bukan karena mereka yang mau, tapi karena dipaksa Kurenai buat les. Secara, nilai mereka gak jauh beda dari nilai anak SD! Jeblok mulu. Jadi demi kepentingan bersama, mau tak mau, mereka berenam musti ikutan les tambahan yang diselenggarakan Kurenai dirumahnya sendiri ini. Gak bakal ada yang berani ngelecehin Kurenai kok, soalnya si Kurenai nih berbahaya. Sekali ada yang berani macem-macemin dia, udah dipastikan tuh orang bakalan masuk rumah sakit dan ada kemungkinan di opname juga.

"Lu tau nih soal gimana ngerjainnya?" bisik Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan yang ada di buku paket Matematika-nya Deidara.

"Gak tau, un!" jawab Deidara ketus. Nomor 5 aja belum selesai, dia malah ditanyain nomor 14.

"Kenapa lu gak nanya langsung ma Kure-sensei sih, un?" sambung Deidara tanpa memandang Hidan.

"Gue udah nanya 10 kali ma tuh orang, banci. Gue sempet di semprot ma tuh orang gara-gara kebanyakan nanya." ucap Hidan sambil memperpelan suaranya, takut ketahuan ma Kurenai.

Lalu dengan cueknya, Deidara kembali konsen ma pekerjaannya. "Pikir aja ndiri, un." ucapnya sadis. 'Makanya, jangan kebanyakan nonton bokep kek si Pein tuh, un.' batin Deidara.

Hidan yang dijawab kek gitu cuman mingkem, dalam hati nyumpah-nyumpah. Kenapa dalam hati? Karena kalo sampai dia ngucap satu kata kotor, bisa di sembelih ma Kurenai dia. Kurenai emang _over_-protektif ma anak-anak muridnya. Cenderung sadis tapi perhatian. Begitulah kira-kira komentar anak-anak menyangkut Kurenai.

Sementara di pojokan, Sasori sih cuman cuek ngedenger Hidan ma Deidara saling bisik-bisik kek orang lagi ngerumpiin seseorang tapi takut ketahuan. Dia sih lagi ngerjain soal nomor 20, dikit lagi selesai. Dan bener aja, Sasori dah selesai ngerjain. Dan dengan susah-payah, ia nyerahin buku tugasnya ke Kurenai yang lagi sibuk micingin mata ke arah temen-temennya yang lain. Rupanya ia denger Hidan ma Deidara bisik-bisik tadi. Jadi mungkin tuh orang mempertingkat pengawasannya ma anak-anak. Biasanya mah, tuh orang sibuk nonton _tipi_ dan anak perempuannya, Sakura, yang ia suruh ngawasin anak-anak. Kekejamannya gak jauh beda ma Kurenai, malah kaya'nya lebih galak si Sakura deh. Tapi karena si Sakura kini sedang latihan _karate_, jadinya dia deh yang ngawasin.

Setelah selesai diperiksa, si Kurenai nutup bukunya Sasori lalu menyerahkannya pada si empunya buku. "Sasori-san, lain kali lebih teliti nomor 15."

"Baik, _sensei_." ucap Sasori acuh tak acuh sambil ngambil bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dengan asal. Lalu ia keluar, nyari angin (angin kok ya dicari?). Namun sebelum itu ia mencuri pandang ke arah Deidara. Ngeliat tuh anak belum selesai ngerjain, ia pun keluar.

Karena merasa keadaan bakal baik-baik aja, Kurenai pun ke belakang. Entah mau ngapain.

Setiap orang yang udah selesai ngerjain tugas dan tugasnya udah diperiksa, tuh orang boleh langsung pulang. Tapi si Sasori keliatannya _be-te_ dirumah, jadinya mungkin ia mau jalan-jalan dulu bentar.

Suasana hening kembali setelah Sasori keluar, cuma terdengar suara coretan pulpen dan sobekan kertas. Yang paling sering nyobekin kertas sih si Itachi. Keliatannya dia salah jawaban mulu, jadi daripada repot-repot ngehapus dan bikin bukunya kotor, mending langsung dirobek aja kertasnya (fenomena orang kebanyakan duit).

Srek!

Sobekan kelima...

"Waduh, Chi. Sabar aja atuh." celetuk Hidan yang masih aja ngerjain nomor 14. Gak maju-maju.

"Tau nih, daritadi nyobekin kertas mulu. Pemborosan." ucap Kakuzu yang lagi ngerjain nomor 15. "Tipis-tipis gitu, mahal harganya tau." Ilmu ekonomi Kakuzu pun berbicara.

Sementara si Kisame yang tampak baru menyadari sesuatu pun celingak-celinguk ngeliatin tugas temen-temennya dengan tampang mupeng.

"Apaan sih, Kis? Kalo mau nyontek, jangan nyontek gue deh, un!" ucap Dei sewot sambil nutup bukunya.

"Eh, _guys,_ yang dikerjain tuh sebenarnya yang mana sih?" tanya Kisame sok gaul.

"Emangnya lu ngerjain yang mana?" kata Itachi datar sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang kali ini ia pasti takkan ada yang salah lagi.

"Yang halaman 30 itu 'kan?" tanya Kisame polos.

"YEE! SALAH COY! YANG BETUL TUH HALAMAN 32, UN!" celetuk Dei kesal sambil teriak.

"Biasa aja deh lu, banci! Gak usah pake teriak juga kali!" ucap Hidan kesel.

"Hah? Halaman 32? Yah, berarti gue salah soal dong." ucap Kisame sambil meratapi hasil jerih payahnya yang tertuang dalam buku tugasnya itu.

"Sukurin." ucap Kakuzu tenang yang ternyata punya dendam pribadi ma Kisame. Dia pernah ngalamin hal menyedihkan persis kek yang dialamin Kisame saat ini, dan Kisame-lah yang 'nyukurin' dia waktu itu. Mana suaranya kenceng bener, lagi. Jadi mungkin si Kuzu nih jadi kesel dan dendam.

Entah karena gak denger si Kakuzu 'nyukurin' dia atau apa, Kisame cuman mingkem dan terpaksa mengulang pekerjaannya kembali. Tentu saja dengan halaman yang benar.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Semuanya udah selesai les pas jam 6 sore (bujug). Setelah pamitan ma Kurenai, mereka pun rombongan pada pulang karena arah rumah mereka yang searah semua. Dan mereka pakai _mercy-kil_ alias jalan kaki. Alasannya sih biar ngirit, padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah karena diantara mereka ada yang males naik motor atau sepeda dan karena ada yang gak punya kendaran sendiri.

"Eh, Chi. Lu ada liat Deidara gak?" bisik Sasori kepada satu-satunya manusia yang ada di sampingnya yang ternyata Itachi. Mungkin takut namannya tercoreng kali ya gara-gara nyariin Deidara makanya pake bisik-bisik. Ternyata dia baru ngeh, kalo si Dei ini kagak ikutan pulang bareng ma mereka.

"Ngapain nyariin nih~? Rindu yah~?" Si Itachi kumat usilnya. Sasori pun jadi menyesal telah bertanya pada Itachi. Kalo tanya ma Kisame mah, dijamin gak bakalan di komentarin macem-macem, palingan cuman dibilangin ma yang lain (itu mah lebih parah!). Untung aja mereka semua jalannya agak jauh-jauhan, jadi gak bakalan ketahuan.

"Kagak! Biasanya 'kan tuh banci paling berisik diantara kita, tapi dari tadi gue gak denger suaranya tuh." ucap Sasori.

"Halah, palingan dia pulang duluan gara-gara kebelet mo boker dan gak sempet pamit ma kita-kita." ucap Itachi acuh tak acuh ma Deidara.

"Udahlah, gak usah pikirin tuh orang. Pikirin aja yang ada di sebelah lu ini~" sambung Itachi tersenyum misterius sambil ngerangkul pundak Sasori. Sasori yang merinding pun menepis tangan kotornya Itachi (karena ia ingat tadi setelah mereka selesai les, si Itachi makan gorengan tanpa cuci tangan) dan menjauhkan dirinya dari si mesum Itachi.

"Cihh... Najis gue mikirin elu. Gue masih normal kalee..." ucap Sasori yang lalu terdiam. Mikirin kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Benarkah dia masih normal? Setelah kejadian-kejadian tak wajar yang menimpa dirinya semacam tidak tertarik pada si kembang sekolah a.k.a Konan?

'Halah! Itu mungkin karena selalu ada si Pein tindikan di sampingnya kali! Jadinya gue ngerasa rada segan hanya untuk sekedar naksir si Konan.' batin Sasori meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia itu masih normal. Si Pein tuh emang di hormatin ma anak-anak dikelasnya, tapi dia bakalan dicibir ma anak-anak kelas lain seperti, "Aduh, ada preman pasar jalan disamping gue," atau, "Hidih, si Konan kok mau-maunya ya ama orang kagak jelas gini." Si Pein sih keliatannya cuek aja dicibir kek gitu.

Padahal alasan sebenarnya, si Sasori jadi segan karena Pein tuh kakak kelasnya.

"Oiya, Sas. Sebaiknya lu mulai sekarang hati-hati kalo lagi jalan apalagi kalo sendirian." ucap Itachi dengan nada tenang dan serius.

"Hah? Maksud?" tanya Sasori heran. Tumben-tumbenan ni anak bisa serius kek gini? Biasanya bawaannya cengengesan mulu.

"Udahlah! Pokoknya hati-hati aja! Kali aja lu punya _stalker._ Gue cuman mau memperingatkan elo aja." ucap Itachi.

"Hm." kata Sasori cuek.

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu dari mereka pun berpisah karena selanjutnya arah rumah mereka berbeda (ada yang ke timur, selatan, dan utara). Dan yang tersisa hanya si Sasori dan Itachi.

"Eh, Sas?" Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?" respon Sasori.

"Sebenarnya saat ini ada gak sih yang lu taksir? Mungkin cewek atau cowok?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Yah, hanya untuk sekedar membuat keheningan kagak ikutan nebeng diantara mereka?

"Maksud lo 'cewek atau cowok' tuh apaan, hah?" Sasori agak tersinggung.

"Kali aja lu _biseks_ atau _gay_. Soalnya lu keliatan gak naksir cewek manapun, bahkan ma si Konan. Gue aja ampe kepesona ma kecantikan tuh cewek. Udah pinter, seksi, ramah, manis, baik hati, cantik pula." ucap Itachi terlalu berlebihan.

"Lu gak takut ma si Pein?" tanya Sasori tanpa memperdulikan kalimat pertama Itachi tadi. Ia penasaran ma kenekatan Itachi yang akhir-akhir ini _pe-de-ka-te _dengan Konan secara terang-terangan, tanpa memperdulikan si Pein yang kelewat _over_-protektif ma Konan.

"Buat apa takut? Toh, Pein cuman manusia. Disemprot ma Bapaknya aja dia langsung nangis kejer. Secara muka Bapaknya 'kan nyeremin dan abstrak, gak jauh beda ma mukanya sendiri." cibir Itachi kalo mengingat si bawel Pein itu. Masa' dia mau nraktir Konan pas makan siang di kantin aja dia musti nraktir si Pein juga? 'Kan keliatannya jadi aneh kalo gitu.

"Udah, udah, _back to the topic_. Sekarang ini ada yang lu taksir gak?" sambung Itachi sebelum Sasori sempat berkomentar.

Sasori pun mingkem, berpikir apakah ada yang sedang ditaksirnya saat ini. Lalu sambil menelan ludah, ia ngomong,

"Ada."

Muka Itachi langsung sumringah, "Apa? Ada? Ada, Sas? SIAPA?" tanya Itachi menggebu-gebu dengan nada antusias sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua pundak Sasori dengan dramatis. Tampak wajahnya ber-_puppy eyes _ria. 'Siapa tahu bisa dijadikan bahan gosip. Hohoho.' batin Itachi nista.

Sasori yang ngeliatin pun jadi eneg. "Bukan urusan lo." Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Udah deh, lepasin gue. Arah rumah kita dari sini udah berbeda." ucap Sasori dingin.

Lalu Itachi melihat ke sekeliling dan melepas pegangannya pada pundak Sasori. "Oh, yaudah, _bye bye_! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, sayang. Hohoho." ucap Itachi sambil ketawa ala ibu-ibu dengan nista lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasori dengan cepat.

"Cih... _F*KING PITS_ LOE! ITACHONG!" teriak Sasori kesel ma anak satu tuh. Tapi si Itachi dah keburu ngilang, kalo masih ada, bisa dipastikan di kepalanya saat ini terdapat 'bakpau' ala Sasori.

Sambil ngomel, Sasori berjalan menuju rumahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh dari tadi. Ia baru nyadar kalo disekelilingnya udah mulai gelap dan terdengar kicauan burung layang-layang yang hendak pulang ke sarangnya—menambah kesan mistis pada malam itu. Apalagi keadaannya sunyi-senyap. Gak ada satu orangpun yang berjalan dijalan ini selain dia.

Entah kenapa, Sasori merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya—kagak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi dengan gaya sok tenang, padahal hatinya mulai merasa agak gelisah.

Tap, _tap_, tap, _tap_...

Terdengar suara langkah lain mengiringi langkah kakinya yang menyentuh tanah, Sasori membalikkan badannya lagi. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Sasori pun membalikkan badannya dan lanjut jalan lagi. 'Siapa sih? Mungkin cuman perasaan gue.' batin Sasori heran. Atau jangan-jangan dia punya _stalker_ seperti yang dikatakan Itachi tadi?

Tap, _tap_, tap, _tap_...

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat—ia pastikan tuh _stalker_ kurang kerjaan bakalan ketangkap basah kali ini. Dan ternyata,

"Heh, Dei, ngapain lu ngikutin gue?" tanya Sasori amat dingin kepada seseorang yang baru ketangkap basah nguntit dia. Orang yang ternyata Deidara itu hanya berdiri membatu dengan mulut menganga melihat Sasori menatapnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.  
**

**Author's Note : Yak! Sekian untuk chapter 2-nya. Agak panjang dari chapter pertama yah (kepanjangan malah!)? Ya, semoga saja chapter kali ini bisa menghibur**** anda**** sekalian :3**

**SasoDei-nya kurang dominan? Ya, saya sengaja belum terlalu nampakin SasoDei-nya. Kenapa? Karena ceritanya ini Sasori ma Deidara belum terlalu akrab jadi mereka enggak deket. Entar sekitar chapter 3 atau 4, bakalan keliatan 'kental' deh**** (padahal dalam hati udah gak sabar nampakin SasoDei).**** Malah ItaSaso yah yang keliatan :3 –baru nyadar-**

**Mohon maaf jika masih terdapat kalimat gak ngenakin di ****fic ini,**** masih ada typo bertebaran, plotnya gak jelas, dsb. Saya peringatin sekali lagi yah, entar sekitar chapter 3 atau 4, shou-ai nya bakalan mulai muncul. Jadi yang anti ma shou-ai, bisa berhenti baca. Saya gak maksa kalian buat baca kok –bows-**

**Terakhir, mind to review, minna-san?**


	3. Hari Minggu yang Panjang Part 2

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter ****3 : ****Hari Minggu yang Panjang Part 2**

**Disclaimer :**

**Story © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **K

**Genre : **Parody and Romance

**Summary : **Bisakah ia mengetahui darimana asal rasa sakit itu?/ "Hii! Sasori ternyata mesum juga, un!"/ "Siapa suruh elo punya rambut panjang kek cewek gitu? Udah panjang, KUNING lagi warnanya."/ "SASORI NYEBELIN, UN!"/ "Lu yang apa-apaan! Gara-gara lu, punggung gue jadi sakit, tau!"/ Summary kacau. Langsung RnR aja!

**Warning : **Shonen-ai, plot gak jelas, kali ini rada OOC, AU.

**Pairing : **SasoDei, (_still_) _slight_ ItaSaso

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

-Sebelumnya-

'_Siapa sih? Mungkin cuman perasaan gue.' batin Sasori heran. Atau jangan-jangan dia punya __stalker__ seperti yang dikatakan Itachi tadi?_

_Tap, __tap__, tap, __tap__..._

_Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat—ia pastikan tuh __stalker__ kurang kerjaan bakalan ketangkap basah kali ini. Dan ternyata,_

"_Heh, Dei, ngapain lu ngikutin gue?" tanya Sasori amat dingin kepada seseorang yang baru ketangkap basah nguntit dia. Orang yang ternyata Deidara itu hanya berdiri membatu dengan mulut menganga melihat Sasori menatapnya kesal._

.

-oOo-

.

**-**_**FlashBack**_**-**

"Uhnnn..." Deidara tampak guling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya setelah ia mengerjakan soal-soal les yang susah banget tadi. Tadi begitu ia pulang dari rumah Kurenai, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil berguling kek trenggiling kepanasan (?).

"Ikh, apaan nih, un? Ada yang ngeganjel." ucap Deidara yang merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Hah, buku? Apaan nieh, un?" gumam Deidara sambil membuka buku yang ia dapatkan tadi. Lalu tak lama wajahnya pun memerah dan ia langsung membuang tuh buku ke pojokan.

"Hii! Sasori ternyata mesum juga, un!" komen Deidara hiperbolis.

Sebenarnya di sampul buku itu gak ada nama pemiliknya kok. Gak ada nama Sasori atau sejenisnya disana. Dianya aja yang langsung parno dan menduga tuh buku milik Sasori, karena seingat dia yang sering nitip-nitip benda ke dia tuh pasti Sasori (alasan yang tidak logis).

Deidara jadi ngerasa risih juga ngeliatin tuh buku. Mau dibakar, tapi takut si pemilik buku bakalan ngamuk kalo buku miliknya udah jadi abu. Mau dibalikin besok, entar dia lupa lagi letaknya tuh buku. Maklum, pelupa. Mau dibalikin sekarang, dia gak tau si Sasori ni sekarang ada dimana. Mana pulsa ponselnya habis lagi!

"Hhh, pokoknya ni buku musti gue balikin sekarang juga, un!" tekad Deidara tanpa sadar teriak kenceng-kenceng. "Tapi saat ini Sasori dimana, un? Apa dia udah balik ke rumah?" tanya Deidara ragu. "Yaudah deh! Gue datengin ke rumahnya aja langsung, un!" ucap Deidara sambil berdiri dan membawa tuh buku laknat.

.

"Saso-nii belum pulang, Dei-chan." ucap adik Sasori, Matsuri, ramah pada Deidara yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Heh, biar gue ingetin satu ya, un. Gue ni COWOK. Jadi, berhenti manggil gue pake _–chan_, un." geram Deidara muak.

"Siapa suruh elo punya rambut panjang kek cewek gitu? Udah panjang, KUNING lagi warnanya." sindir Matsuri sambil ngelirik rambut Deidara. Keramahannya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

_Twitch!_ Perempatan berwarna merah pun muncul di jidat Deidara.

"UDAH DEH! GAK USAH NGEBAHAS RAMBUT GUE LAGI, UN!"

BRAK!

Deidara pun menutup pintu rumah keluarga Akasuna itu kenceng-kenceng lalu pergi dari rumah itu dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak kek anak kecil. Sementara Matsuri? Silahkan tebak sendiri nasibnya.

.

"Uh, ternyata dia belum pulang. Trus tuh anak ke mana, un?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijit jidatnya. Kalau bukan buku Sasori yang 'itu' yang ada padanya, ia takkan mau repot-repot mengembalikannya sekarang. Ia juga heran kenapa tuh buku ada padanya.

Tak terasa Deidara udah jalan dekat persimpangan rumahnya dan rumah Sasori. Dan dijalan tak jauh dari pandangan matanya, terlihat seseorang yang ia cari dari tadi tengah berjalan bersama temannya yang berambut hitam panjang.

'Uwaa! Itachi-san, un? Kok bisa-bisanya Sasori jalan ma tuh orang? Berduaan aja lagi, un!' batin Deidara membara ngeliat Sasori ma Itachi tampak saling bercanda satu sama lain (atau lebih tepatnya cuman si Itachi yang ketawa-ketiwi, sedangkan Sasori tampaknya kesel amat ma tuh orang) sambil bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan membunuh—

—tunggu dulu. Untuk apa dia marah? Toh, itu gak ada hubungannya dengannya. Sama sekali gak ada! Terserah Sasori dong mau jalan ma siapa aja. Itu tidak jadi masalah baginya—

—tapi kenapa perasaan sakit itu tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya?

"Udah, udah, _back to the topic_. Sekarang ini ada yang lu taksir gak?" Terdengar Itachi bertanya pada Sasori di telinga Deidara, membuat si rambut kuning itu tersadar dari lamunan nistanya.

Sambil berusaha melindungi diri di balik tiang listrik, Deidara melihat Sasori tampak menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada." ujar Sasori.

Tampak muka Itachi langsung sumringah mendengarnya, "Apa? Ada? Ada, Sas? SIAPA?" tanya Itachi menggebu-gebu dengan nada antusias sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua pundak Sasori dengan dramatis dan tampak matanya ber-_puppy eyes _ria. Membuat Deidara jadi eneg dan menjadikan tanah yang ia pijak jadi sasaran 'cakaran kucing'nya.

"Bukan urusan lo." ucap Sasori lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Udah deh, lepasin gue. Arah rumah kita dari sini udah berbeda." ucap Sasori dingin. 'Heh, bagus tuh! Pulang aje sekalian ke alam lo sono, un!' batin Deidara panas.

Lalu terlihat Itachi melihat ke sekeliling dan melepas pegangannya pada pundak Sasori. "Oh, yaudah, _bye bye_! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, sayang. Hohoho." ucap Itachi sambil ketawa ala ibu-ibu dengan nista lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasori dengan cepat. Deidara pun merasa hendak mengambil sendal jepitnya dan melemparnya ke Itachi, tapi gak jadi, dia tak mau dirinya ketahuan ngikutin tuh dua makhluk. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

"Cih... _F*KING PITS_ LOE! ITACHONG!" teriak Sasori dengan nada penuh amarah. Tapi si Itachi dah keburu ngilang.

"Dasar kakek-kakek satu itu! Seneng banget bikin orang emosi!" omel Sasori sambil berjalan kembali.

'Waduh! Gaswat! Tuh anak menuju ke sini, un!' batin Deidara panik melihat Sasori berjalan hendak melewati jalan di depannya.

Selamat, ternyata Sasori tidak menyadari dirinya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang tampaknya lebih langsing tubuhnya daripada tiang listrik tersebut. Setelah menghela nafas lega, Deidara pun lanjut mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasori.

'Uhh, apa perlu gue kembaliin besok aja ya, un?' batin Deidara mulai nyerah.

'Kalo gue kembaliin besok, justru itu bahaya! 'Kan tujuan utamanya nyuruh gue nyimpen nih buku supaya gak ketahuan siapa-siapa di sekolah! Hhh, kalo sekarang, gimana caranya?'

Jalanan mulai terlihat gelap dan terdengar kicauan burung layang-layang yang hendak pulang ke sarangnya—menambah kesan mistis pada malam itu. Apalagi keadaannya sunyi-senyap. Cuman ada Sasori di jalanan itu.

Karena takut kalau-kalau ada yang memeluknya dari dinding (?) tembok, Deidara pun keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah ia rasa Sasori berjalan jauh di depannya namun masih bisa terlihat dimatanya. Sebisa mungkin ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati dan sangat pelan, tapi ternyata suara langkah kakinya menimbulkan suara.

Deidara langsung menyepi dan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik dengan gesit begitu ia melihat Sasori mengeluarkan tanda-tanda mau menoleh ke belakang.

Sasori tampak celingukan ngeliatin jalan dibelakangnya, mungkin karena merasa diikuti. Lalu setelah tidak menemukan seorang pun, Sasori kembali berjalan dengan wajah memandang lurus ke depan.

'Huh, ternyata Sasori punya daya dengar yang kuat, un.' batin Deidara sambil keluar lagi dari persembunyiannya.

Tap, _tap_, tap, _tap_...

Sasori membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang lagi, namun Deidara langsung menyadarinya dan bersembunyi ke balik tiang listrik (lagi?) dengan cepat.

Sambil ngintip dikit, tampak Sasori mulai gelisah dengan suara langkah kaki yang ia timbulkan. 'Uhh, apakah ini saatnya gue muncul, un?' batin Deidara ragu sambil keluar dari balik tiang listrik.

Tap, _tap_, tap, _tap_...

Sasori pun membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, seolah-olah tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk si penguntit a.k.a Deidara untuk bersembunyi lagi. Dan Deidara terlambat menyadari itu, dan...

"Heh, Dei, ngapain lu ngikutin gue?" tanya Sasori amat dingin kepada seseorang yang baru ketangkap basah nguntit dia. Orang yang ternyata Deidara itu hanya berdiri membatu dengan mulut menganga melihat Sasori menatapnya kesal.

**-**_**End of Flashback**_**-**

Setelah Sasori nyaris ngegebuk Deidara karena saking jengkelnya dirinya ma tuh si gender gak jelas, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan bareng karena rumah mereka cuman beda 3 petak rumah.

"Eh, _by the way_, lu ngapain ngikutin gue?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Ni, un. Buku laknat lo." ucap Deidara dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir sambil mengeluarkan buku yang ia bawa tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori.

"Hm?" Sasori hanya memandang buku itu. "Itu bukan buku gue." ucap Sasori enteng.

"Heh?" Deidara sukses melongo. "Bukan punya lo, un? Trus punya siapa? Bukannya lo nitip nih buku ke gue minggu lalu, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Gue gak pernah nitip apapun ke elo, banci." jawab Sasori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara.

Deidara pun menatap buku yang ada dipegangannya tersebut. Buku bokep bersampul gambar Pak SBY lagi pidato entah soal apa. Kalo bukan Sasori, trus punya siapa? Dia gak pernah mau beli buku gituan.

"Punya si umat Jashin kali, Dei. Bukannya dia sering banget nitip-nitip ke elo? Saking seringnya, dia aja sampai pernah nitip CD-nya ke elo kaya'nya." ucap Sasori.

"Tapi waktu itu gue tolak! CD punya gue aja sering hilang, un." ucap Deidara gak tau malu.

Sasori terdiam sejenak. "Hm, Dei?" Sasori menyentuh tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa dingin baginya.

"Kenapa, un?"

"Itu, apa yang bergerak-gerak disamping elu?" tanya Sasori sambil nunjuk 'sesuatu' di sebelah Deidara dengan tenang.

"U-UWAAA! APAAN, UN? WAA! TOLONG, SASO!" teriak Deidara kaget _plus_ histeris sambil menjauh dari tempat yang ditunjuk Sasori tadi.

"Hahah, rambut lo yang berkibar kok, Dei. Biasa aja reaksinya." ledek Sasori ketawa sambil cepat-cepat menjauh dari Deidara.

Deidara pun langsung sadar dari kehisterisannya dan melihat Sasori ketawa-ketiwi puas dengan banyak 'perempatan merah' dijidatnya.

"SASORI NYEBELIN, UN!" teriak Deidara lagi sambil menyusul Sasori yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"A-aduh! Tu—Hey! Dei! Gue 'kan cuman bercanda!" jerit Sasori yang langsung dipukulin begitu Deidara berada disampingnya.

"SEBODO TEUING! SIAPA JUGA YANG NYURUH LU—Eh? Ehh!" Deidara yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun berhenti memukuli Sasori dan berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

"Ehh? Dei! Kenapa—!"

BRUK!

"Uhh..." Sasori memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur langsung dengan tanah. Kepala ma punggungnya terasa sakit, tapi itu bukan luka yang fatal. Karena Deidara gagal mengembalikan keseimbangannya, ia pun menubruk Sasori yang kurang konsen dan membuat Sasori jadi ikutan jatuh juga. Tapi akibatnya fatal...

"Uhhnnn... Sasori, un? Lu gak papa?" tanya Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya juga yang kebentur ma kepalanya Sasori tadi dan belum menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat wajah Deidara yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mana wajah Deidara keliatan polos sekali, lagi. Ia pun baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya ketimpa tubuh Deidara juga tadi. Lalu dengan refleks, Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara dengan kasar ke arah samping kanannya sehingga tuh _bishie_ berambut kuning jadi 'mencium tanah' secara paksa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh! Sasori! Kenapa sih, un?" protes Deidara sambil duduk bersimpuh dan mengelus hidungnya yang menjadi korban 'mencium tanah secara paksa'. Sasori pun dengan cepat berdiri dan mengambil tas selempang coklatnya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya begitu aja tadi.

"Lu yang apa-apaan! Gara-gara lu, punggung gue jadi sakit, tau!" ucap Sasori jengkel sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya dari Deidara. Untung aja Deidara gak tau soal itu.

"Gara-gara lu juga yang bikin gue kesel, jadinya kek gini deh, un!" Deidara malah balik nyalahin Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si objek. Sementara yang ditunjuk tidak memperdulikannya dan sibuk dengan khayalannya.

'T-ternyata tubuh Deidara langsing juga yah?' batinnya _pervert mode _sambil mencuri lirik tubuh Deidara yang terbungkus kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana jeans biru panjang.

"Apa liat-liat, un?" geram Deidara garang sambil melotot ke arah Sasori.

"Dasar _pervert_, un!" sambung Deidara sambil mengacungkan jari teng*h ke arah Sasori. Tentu aja Sasori tersinggung diperlakuin kek gitu. Padahal dia 'kan cuman bermaksud 'bercanda'.

"Huh! Yaudah! Gue pulang!" ucap Sasori akhirnya emosi betulan.

"Eh? Apa? Hey! Sasori! Tunggu dulu, un!" Deidara panik begitu ngeliat Sasori berjalan menjauh darinya. Walaupun udah diteriakin, tapi Sasori tetap gak bergeming dan tetep jalan tanpa melihat Deidara yang ada dibelakangnya.

Dengan cepat, Deidara pun berdiri dan berlari nyusul Sasori. Begitu udah deket, Deidara menggapai tangan Sasori.

GREP!

"Sasori!" Deidara menahan tangan Sasori. Sasori pun berhenti dan menatap jengkel pada Deidara. "Gue minta maaf, un!" ucap Deidara. Dia tak ingin Sasori marah ataupun benci padanya. Biarlah Sasori jadi keranjingan ngatain dia 'banci' (walaupun dia benci dengan sebutan itu) kek si Hidan, yang penting Sasori gak benci ma dia.

"Minta maafnya tulus neh?" ucap Sasori mulai jinak.

"Iya, un! Sumpah!" ucap Deidara sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi pose _peace_.

Sasori pun menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalanya, tampaknya berusaha merendam amarahnya. Lalu ngomong, "Oke, gue maafin. Tapi bisa gak lu lepasin tangan gue?" ucap Sasori sambil melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat ma Deidara.

"A-ah! Sorry, un!" sergah Deidara sambil melepas genggamannya cepat-cepat.

"Gak papa." ucap Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya karena mulai merasakan dinginnya malam mulai menusuk kulitnya. "Yaudah, gue mau pulang. Udah malam. Lo juga, pulang sono." lanjut Sasori sambil berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Deidara yang ternganga melihatnya.

"Glek." Deidara menelan ludah. 'Ke-kenapa...'

'Kenapa Sasori jadi keliatan makin keren pas malam-malam gini, un?' batin Deidara melihat Sasori yang emang keliatan makin keren tersiram cahaya bulan purnama. Rambut merahnya tampak berkibar-kibar terkena angin malam yang dingin (oke, efek lebay). Sementara wajahnya tidak keliatan karena si empunya wajah tengah membelakanginya, tapi ia yakin wajah itu akan semakin terlihat tampan ketika tertimpa cahaya bulan—

—tunggu dulu. Apa tadi dia bilang? Sasori keliatan makin keren? Wajah Sasori tampan? Aargh! Mustahil! Dia sendiri bahkan tak pernah memuji wajahnya tampan! Kenapa?

"Woy, banci." Suara Sasori yang memanggil membuat orang yang merasa punya sebutan tersebut pun ngeh dan tersadar dari lamunan nistanya.

"E-eh? Apaan, un?" tanya Deidara gelagapan.

"Buku bokep tadi mana? Biar gue serahin ma si Hidan besok." ucap Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh? Yakin, un?" tanya Deidara tak yakin.

Sasori berdecak. "Ck, udahlah. Cepetan. Atau lu mau ngeberi tuh buku sendiri ma si pemiliknya?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ngapain ditanya? Udah jelas-jelas jawabannya adalah, "Gak mau, un! Yaudah, nih, bukunya." ucap Deidara sambil menyodorkan buku yang ia bawa dari tadi ke Sasori.

"Hm." Sasori pun menerima buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Yaudah, gue pulang dulu." pamit Sasori pada Deidara yang hanya dijawab kebengongan Deidara. "Ngapain lu bengong? Udah gih, sono. Pulang lu." Sasori yang menyadari hal itu pun ngusir.

Deidara pun nyadar dan ngomong, "T-terserah gue dong, un! Gue mao tidur di sini, itu bukan urusan lo!"

"Hhh, yaudah." kata Sasori sambil berjalan kembali dengan senyum tipis tergambar di wajah tampannya.

.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Deidara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hhh, gak nyangka. Ternyata Sasori tukang ngambek juga, un." Lalu ikutan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

**-To be Continued-**


	4. Kerja Kelompok

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter 4 : **Kerja Kelompok

**Disclaimer :**

**Story © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**Semua Tokoh © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **K

**Genre : **Parody and Romance

**Summary : **Deidara akhirnya terpaksa sekelompok dengan Konan dan Itachi dalam mengerjakan tugas seni budaya. Itachi sih oke-oke aja (kesenengan malah!), tapi Deidara?/ 'KENAPA MUSTI DI RUMAHNYA SI PEIN SIIIH?'/ "Oi, keriput, jangan semena-mena lo disini ya. Mentang-mentang mau ko'it aja minta dihormatin!"/ "APA YANG LU LAKUIN MA BAJU BARU GUE, HAHH? BANCI?"/ "Dei, ngapain elu nyender kek bences nunggu langganannya gitu? Gaje tau!"

**Warning : **Shou-ai, plot gak jelas, OOC, AU.

**Pairing : **SasoDei, slight ItaKona (lebih mendominasi yang ini deh! Sori bagi yang gak suka, ini demi jalannya cerita –ditendang-)

**Author's Note : **Entah kenapa saya merasa _chapter _kali ini tambah garing aja -_- Sori kalo jelek, tapi udah saya usahain tetep ada sari-sari (?) lucunya kok!

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Deidara bangun seperti biasa. Jam setengah 7 pagi. Walaupun ia bangun jam segitu, ia tampak santai-santai aja. Padahal jarak sekolahnya bisa dibilang cukup jauh, yah ada sekitar 1 km lah! Sementara bel sekolahnya saja jam 7. Terkadang Deidara sampai gak sempet mandi kalo bangunnya jam segini, cuman sempet gosok gigi dan ganti baju. Doi sarapan di tengah jalan, apalagi dia tuh ke sekolah cuman naik sepeda ontel warisan engkongnya. Jadi gak heran kalo dia bisa saja ketabrak tiang listrik karena keasyikan makan roti sambil nyetir sepeda.

"Hey, Dei! Apa kabar? Lu baik-baik aja 'kan?" tanya Kisame yang udah duluan menyambutnya di depan ruang kelasnya, membuat Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Emangnya kenapa, un? Lu rindu ma gue? Padahal baru kemaren kita ketemu di tempat les, un." desis Deidara jengkel karena dikhawatirkan kek gitu. Masih mending kalo yang ngekhawatirin tuh cewek, lha ini seekor hiu yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali untuk dilihat.

"Ya gak ada papa, soalnya lu kemarin tiba-tiba ngilang setelah pulang les kek diculik wewe gombel." ucap Kisame sambil berjalan bareng Deidara yang juga berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Emangnya lu pernah ngerasain gimana rasanya diculik wewe gombel, Kis, un?"

"Gak sih."

Deidara lalu membuang muka ke arah jendela yang terbuka, melihat awan yang cerah di atas sana.

"Dei..."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Deidara pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Hm?"

"Gue boleh minjem PR MTK elo gak? Gue lupa ngerjain nieh." ucap Kisame sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya—memohon kepada si rambut kuning.

"Hah? PR MTK, un?" Deidara terdiam sebentar. "Gue lupa ngerjain juga, Kis. Oiya, Itachi mana, un? Gue mau minjem PR MTK-nya juga nih." ucap Deidara santai sambil celingak-celinguk nyari si makhluk bernama Itachi.

"Itachi hari ini ada urusan ma OSIS, baru bisa gabung ma kita entar pas pelajaran ke 4." jawab Kisame.

"Emang penting banget gitu?"

Kisame ngangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah, mungkin?"

"Trus si Hidan?"

"Dia juga belum ngerjain, tuh lagi ngemis ma si Sasori." jawab Kisame sambil nunjuk ke sudut kelas mereka pake ibu jari. Disana terdapat Hidan yang lagi masang wajah melas di depan Sasori.

"Pliss... Sas, gue pinjem-lihat PR MTK lo... dikit aja..." Hidan mengemis.

"Hah? Dikit? 30 soal lu bilang dikit?" ucap Sasori heran.

"Yah... siapa tau gue bisa liat 15 soal doang..."

Disamping adegan dramatis itu, Deidara dan Kisame saling pandang. Deidara cuman sekilas aja sih. Karena dia tak sudi melihat wajah tuh hiu lama-lama. "Si Hidan aja gak boleh, apalagi kita...?" gumam Kisame putus asa.

"Eh, Kis, siapa tau yang gak boleh tuh cuman si Hidan doang? Sementara kita boleh?" ucap Deidara.

"Dari tadi rasanya gak ada satu pun yang dibolehin ma Sasori deh! Cewek maupun cowok sama aja."

Deidara mengerutkan dahi, tampak berpikir keras. "Kalo kita ngerjain sekarang, belum tentu selesai tepat waktu, apalagi hari ini MTK jam pelajaran pertama lagi! Hhhh... stress..." gumam Deidara ikutan putus asa kek Kisame.

"Minjam ma Kakuzu, sama aja. Sama Tobi? Ah, belum tentu jawaban tuh anak betul. Trus sama siapa lagi kita pinjam-lihat kalo bukan ma Sasori?"

Deidara pun menunduk. Namun cepat-cepat, Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya sampai lehernya terasa agak ngilu. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Sasori, lebih tepatnya disamping Hidan berdiri.

"Sas, gue pinjem PR MTK lo... Pliss, un..." Deidara mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu, _sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Namun bukannya bikin hati Sasori meleleh, tapi malah bikin tuh anak jadi eneg melihatnya.

"Apaan sih lu, banci?" desis Sasori eneg.

"Gue mau minjem PR MTK elo, un... Pliss... dikit aja, un. Yah, 2 soal aja gak papa kok, un..." pinta Deidara super melas, lebih melas daripada Hidan tadi.

Sasori terdiam. 'Nih anak niat nyontek atau mau ngemis, sih? _Mellow _banget,' batin Sasori _sweatdrop_.

"Gak bisa! Siapa suruh elo gak ngerjain sebelumnya?" bentak Sasori jengkel.

"Uhh... emangnya siapa yang bikin gue pulang telat semalam, huh, un?" sindir Deidara tak terima dibilangin gitu ma Sasori. Nginget kejadian semalam, wajahnya jadi agak merah. PR MTK tersebut emang di berikan hari Sabtu, dan seharusnya Deidara bisa mengerjakannya pada malam harinya. Tapi Sasori gak berpikir sampai situ.

"Yah..." Sasori _speechless_, bukti bahwa ia sudah tau jawabannya. "Yaudah, nih! Contek aja sepuas elo! Kalo salah semua, gue gak tanggung yah!" ucap Sasori cepat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya pada Deidara. Yang lain melongo _plus_ curiga.

"Wah, hebat! Tuh banci bisa pinjam-lihat pekerjaan Sasori semudah itu!" Ada yang bisik-bisik gitu. Ada juga yang berbisik curiga seperti, "Semalam? Emang ada apaan yah?"

"Mencurigakan..." desis Hidan pada Kisame.

Sementara Kisame cuman ngangguk, pertanda bahwa ia setuju juga dengan pendapat Hidan.

"Apalagi tadi kata si Dei, _emangnya siapa yang bikin gue pulang telat semalam._ Padahal kemarin kan dia langsung menghilang gitu aja setelah pulang les." tambah Hidan.

"Tapi Sasori waktu itu masih ama Itachi kok!" bantah Kisame.

"Tau darimana lo? Hari ini si keriput kan gak masuk." tanya Hidan heran.

"Bukannya gak masuk, cuman sementara gak masuk. Dia kan sedang ada urusan ma OSIS. Gue tadi sempat ketemu ma tuh anak di depan gerbang." jawab Kisame.

"Oh, emang penting gitu?" tanya Hidan tampak seperti mengulangi pertanyaan Deidara tadi.

Tak ada jawaban, karena Kisame keburu mengambil buku tugasnya dan ikutan nyontek bareng Deidara. Sasori lagi gak ada disitu. Kalo ada, bisa ia tabok tuh hiu.

"Woy, sesat! Lu gak mau ikutan ngeliat juga? Mumpung si Sasori lagi keluar." teriak Deidara.

Hidan gak ngejawab. Doi langsung mengambil tugasnya dan nyontek bersama Deidara dan Kisame.

Teett... teett...

Bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, trio gaje (Deidara, Kisame dan Hidan) langsung berhenti nyontek. Spontanitas. Padahal Deidara baru nyontek 5 soal, Kisame 3 soal, dan Hidan baru belum juga ngeliat apapun.

"Eh, gue belum selesai, monyong!" desis Hidan ketika Deidara menutup buku tugas Sasori dan hendak melemparnya ke meja paling depan dan paling pinggir. Dekat pintu masuk.

"Bel udah bunyi! Bentar lagi Anko_-sensei _(guru MTK mereka) masuk." jawab Deidara melempar buku tersebut ke meja Sasori, namun meleset. Dan mengenai wajah seseorang yang baru hendak masuk kelas tersebut.

'Waduh, gaswat! Kena Anko-_sensei_!' batin Deidara _shock_.

'Hahaha! Sukurin, lu banci!' batin Hidan menertawakan Deidara.

"SIAPA YANG SEMBARANGAN NGELEMPAR NIH BUKU?" teriak Anko murka sambil ngacungin buku yang dilempar ke mukanya tadi.

Kelas mendadak hening. Dan jika diteliti baik-baik, terdapat Deidara yang duduk sebangku dengan Kisame, sedang mengangkat tangannya malu-malu—atau lebih tepatnya takut-takut.

"Deidara orangnya, _sensei_!" seru Hidan sambil mengangkat tangan Deidara tinggi-tinggi.

"A-apaan sih lu!" desis Deidara muak pada Hidan.

"KAMU YA?" teriak Anko lagi dengan galak. Spontan, bikin Deidara menciut.

"... saya kok, _sensei_." ucap seseorang didekat Anko.

'Hah? Sasori?' batin Deidara kaget sambil menoleh kepalanya untuk melihat Sasori yang duduk paling dekat pintu. Yang ngomong tadi.

Yang lainnya melongo tak karuan. Padahal mereka tadi yakin kalo yang ngelemparnya itu si Deidara. Tapi kok Sasori yang ngaku...?

Lalu Anko menatap Sasori, "Kamu ya?"

Sasori ngangguk, dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan buku miliknya dari Anko. Untung aja gak sampai bikin wajah kece-nya hancur.

"Oke, anak-anak..." Anko mulai berbicara. "Hari ini saya akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan untuk mengetes kemampuan kalian dalam mengerjakan soal."

Kelas hening lagi.

"APAAAAA?" seru seisi kelas kecuali Anko dengan _shock _yang berlebihan.

"Biasa aja kali, reaksinya." ucap Anko sambil mengorek telinganya yang tadi tuli sejenak.

"Tapi kami belum siap, _sensei_!" tukas Kisame tak terima.

"Halah! Belum siap-belum siap! Emangnya tadi malam kamu gak belajar ya?"

Kisame mingkem karena merasa ucapan Anko tadi benar.

"Pokoknya, siap tak siap, hari ini tetap ulangan." ucap Anko bikin yang lain lemas _plus _lesu.

'Pasrah aja deh, un!' batin Deidara putus asa.

.

"Arrgh! Sialan! Kok ulangannya mendadak sih? Gue kan tadi malam kagak belajar!" erang Hidan frustasi setelah ulangan tadi dah kelar. Waktu itu mereka—Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu—sedang ada di kantin.

"Udah deh, Dan! Perasaan elo udah ngomel-ngomel dari 10 menit yang lalu deh!" ucap Kakuzu jengkel.

"Mana tadi diberi PR tambahan lagi! Aarrgh! Tuh guru waras gak—?" Sebelum Hidan selesai ngomel, Kakuzu buru-buru nyumpel mulut Hidan dengan kertas.

"Udah, udah! Nasi udah jadi bubur!" ucap Kisame tumben bijak.

"Hey, _guys_! Lagi pada ngapain nih? Kaya'nya seru amat." sela Itachi tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Kisame.

"Seru-seru, keriput lo seru (?)! Kami tadi ulangan dadakan tau! Sementara elo gak ada!" gerutu Hidan setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kertas sumpelan Kakuzu tadi dari mulutnya.

"Yah, habisnya, tadi gue ada urusan ma OSIS sih, jadi gak bisa ikutan menderita bareng elo-elo pada deh!" ucap Itachi nyengir tanpa nada menyesal sedikitpun dikalimatnya.

"Eh, tau gak, entar pas pelajaran seni budaya, kita disuruh bikin mading (majalah dinding) berkelompok lho!" sambung Itachi.

"Hee? Benarkah, un? Lu tau darimana, Chi, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Temen gue udah duluan pelajaran seni budaya, jadi dia bilang ke gue kalo kita hari ini pasti disuruh bikin mading tentang kesehatan!" ucap Itachi.

Teet... teett... teett...

"Cih, baru bentar istirahat, udah bel bunyi lagi!" decih Hidan.

.

"Oke, anak-anak..." ucap Kakashi—selaku guru kesenian—ketika pelajaran kesenian telah selesai. "... karena di kelas ini tak ada satupun nilai tugasnya yang memenuhi standar nilai sekolah, maka kalian semua saya beri tugas membuat mading tentang alam secara berkelompok untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian." sambungnya dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Psst, Chi!" sikut Hidan pada Itachi. "Kata elu tentang kesehatan! Ini kok tentang alam?" bisiknya dengan nada tak terima.

"Yee, itu 'kan kata temen gue, mana gue tau!" balas Itachi merasa tertindas (?).

"Dan kelompoknya bisa kalian lihat di dinding pojok kelas ini. Selamat pagi." ucap Kakashi lagi sambil keluar dari kelas.

Para murid sontak melihat ke pojokan kelas dan terdapat kertas-kertas yang ditempel pake paku picik. Lalu mereka berlari mendatangi dinding tersebut untuk melihat isi kertas tersebut.

Seluruh murid memicingkan matanya. Bahkan Itachi harus pakai kacamata bacanya. Tulisan Kakashi udah kayak cakar kambing! Kagak bisa dibaca! Bisa sih sebenarnya. Cuma namanya jadi pada kacau. Bahkan nama Itachi jadi Ibadii.

"Apaan nih guru, un! Tulisannya aja gak jelas gini, un!" gerutu Deidara yang merasa terhina namanya jadi Dadana.

"Udah deh, _senpai_! Ikhlasin aja! Yang penting mirip 'kan?" ucap Tobi bermaksud menenangkan Deidara. Padahal namanya sama-sama kacau. Dari Tobi jadi Toti.

Tuh anak entah kenapa kalau manggil Deidara dkk. tuh pake _senpai_. Padahal mereka umurnya tak jauh beda.

'Yahh...' Deidara mendesah kecewa dalam hati. 'Gue gak sekelompok ma Sasori, un...'

Ia tak sekelompok ma Sasori, melainkan ma Itachi dan Konan.

"HORRREEE!" Itachi berteriak norak. "GUE SEKELOMPOK MA KONAN! OH, _THANKS, GOD_!" Itachi sujud-syukur dengan lebay.

"Gak usah lebay deh lu."cibir Konan sambil menendang Itachi yang kebetulan sujud didekatnya.

"Ah, iya? Kenapa, Konan? Ada apa? Oh, iya. Kita kerja kelompok dimana dan kapan?" tanya Itachi tanpa memperdulikan kalimat cibiran Konan tadi dengan hati berseri-seri (?).

"Hm..." Sikap Konan yang tadi judes entah kenapa langsung berubah menjadi ceria. "Kalo gitu, dirumahku aja. Nanti sore. Oke? Jangan lupa kasih tau Deidei ya!" ucapnya tersenyum sambil keluar kelas bareng temen-temen ceweknya.

Itachi gak ngejawab, cuman bengong sambil ngayal jorok tentang kerja kelompok mereka entar. Hidan melihatnya.

"Oi, keriput!" Hidan menyepak kaki Itachi sehingga Itachi terjatuh. "Ngapain elu berdiri aja kek orang bego gitu! Dah sono lo!" ucap Hidan muak.

.

.

**From : Kakek Keriput**

**Woy,,, Dei! Hari ini kita kerja kelompok tentang mading itu di rumah Konan sore ini! Jam setengah 3! Lu mesti datang ya! Awas kalo enggak!**

"Hah?" respon Deidara setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Itachi itu. Setelah pulang sekolah, ia langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk bertanya tentang mading itu. Dan untung saja Itachi memberitahunya hal itu lewat SMS. Tapi ia baru memberitahunya sekitaran jam 3. Lalu Deidara pun membalas SMS itu.

**From : Banci Nyentrik**

**Oke, un! Gue bakalan datang. Tapi kalo telat, gue gak tanggung, un!**

Setelah mengirim balasannya, Deidara langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

Di dekat rumah Konan...

"Hey, Dei!"

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Itachi tersenyum menyebalkan padanya. Deidara cuman cemberut. Ia tahu, senyuman itu muncul hanya karena mereka bakalan kerja kelompok ma Konan. Ia tahu juga, Itachi sedang PDKT ma Konan, _so _kesempatan mereka berduaan lebih besar nanti.

'Uhh... firasat bakalan dikacangin neh!' batin Deidara.

Itachi berjalan mendekatinya masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Doi make kemeja hitam-putih ma celana _jeans _hitam juga. Sepatu kets-nya juga hitam. Sedangkan Deidara make kaos biru yang di bagian depannya ada gambar anak bebek ngekor induknya dan celana _jeans_ biru langit.

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekalee. . ._

_Ringtone_ ponsel Itachi berdering keras. Deidara _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan, Itachi termasuk Doraemon's_ Fans_?

"Walah, dia malah nyuruh kita kerumah Pein," Wajah Itachi berkedut. "Kok ganti tempat janjian sih? Mana di rumah Pein lagi!" gerutu Itachi.

"Udahlah, daripada kita enggak ngerjain, un?" hibur Deidara, walaupun dia tahu niat utama Itachi adalah berduaan ma Konan.

Sambil menggerutu, mereka pun berbalik arah menuju rumah Pein.

.

'KENAPA MUSTI DI RUMAHNYA SI PEIN SIIIH?' Itachi mengerang histeris didalam hati ketika mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Pein yang mewah (baca : **me**pet sa**wah**).

Deidara ngelirik ke Itachi yang mukanya kusut abis. "Chi, beneran nih rumahnya si Pein, un?" tanya Deidara, soalnya dia belum pernah ke rumahnya Pein, cuman pernah denger alamat rumahnya doang.

"Mungkin..." jawab Itachi ketus. Habisnya, si Pein pasti mengawasi mereka dengan ketat! Dan hal itu membuat Itachi kesel juga karena merasa kehilangan privasi diri (?).

Kekesalan Itachi langsung lenyap begitu ia melihat Konan di ambang pintu utama rumah Pein tengah menyambut mereka berdua dengan senyumannya.

"Tachi-kun! Deidei! Masuk aja langsung! Ngapain berdiri disitu kek pengamen di kacangin!" serunya pada Itachi dan Deidara.

Konan—mungkin karena cuacanya yang lagi panas-panasnya—make _tanktop_ warna biru dan celana _jeans _pendek sepaha. Itachi menelan ludahnya saat memperhatikan bagian dada Konan yang... ah, sori, rada melenceng. Balik lagi, Deidara melihatnya cuman dengan perasaan biasa aja. Entah kenapa Deidara tidak merasakan _chemistry _apapun pada saat melihat Konan saat itu seperti si Itachi.

Itachi langsung membalas senyum Konan dengan senyuman yang menurutnya senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia keluarkan, sedangkan Deidara cuman masang tampang datar. Mereka pun akhirnya membuka pintu gerbang tersebut dan masuk kehalaman rumah Pein yang, omong-omong, biasa aja.

"Santai aja, Tachi-kun. Gak usah sungkan gitu. Anggap aja rumah sendiri." ucap Konan pada Itachi sambil berjalan berdua dengannya melewati halaman sedangkan Deidara berjalan dibelakang mereka.

'Tuh, kan. Di kacangin, un.' batin Deidara lesu. Tapi yaudahlah, menurutnya, mungkin emang lebih baik gini.

'Sasori lagi ngapain ya, un?' batinnya kembali. Lalu ia tersentak.

'Unn? Kenapa gue mikirin tuh anak lagi, un! Dia kan lagi ada nun jauh disana, un! Mungkin aja dia lagi ngorok ato _hang-out_ bareng yang lainnya, un.' batin Deidara mencak-mencak.

"Dei? Lu gak papa?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan pikiran Deidara sambil _sweatdrop _memperhatikan tuh anak ngamuk sendiri kek orang kesurupan.

"Eh, gak papa kok, un." ucap Deidara salah tingkah dengan muka agak merah karena malu. Konan cuman ketawa geli melihatnya.

"Deidei lucu yah!" tukas Konan.

Deidara cuek. Sebenarnya dia paling gak suka dibilang lucu. Dikate dia pelawak?

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di dalam rumah Pein. Bagian dalam rumah Pein mirip rumah-rumah orang pejabat karena Bapaknya termasuk pejabat juga. Warna catnya coklat-putih, menambah kesan kalem pemilik rumah. Pein tampak sedang duduk santai di sofa birunya, matanya mengarah ke TV. Namun ketika mendengar suara Itachi bercakap-cakap ma Konan, pandangannya langsung mengarah pada Itachi dengan pandangan gak suka.

"Hai, Pein." sapa Itachi sok ramah sambil tersenyum biar dibilang cowok ramah oleh Konan. Sedangkan Pein enggak ngejawab apalagi senyum.

"Oke, kalian ke sini gak cuman bawa diri 'kan?" tanya Konan setelah mereka duduk di sofa deket Pein duduk.

"Gue bawa majalah tentang alam, un." ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan buku yang ia maksud dari tasnya.

"Oke, kalo Tachi-kun?" Konan beralih pada Itachi.

"Ah, sori, gue gak bawa apa-apa. Tapi kalo gue ikut ngebantuin ngeguntingin aja gak papa kan?" ujar Itachi sambil senyum.

"Ah, gak papa kok. _Well,_ gue bakalan nyari informasi tentang alam lewat internet." ucap Konan sambil menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai _browsing_.

Teringat dengan ucapan Konan yang _anggap aja rumah sendiri_, Itachi pun mulai berani nyuruh Pein. "Hey, Pein. Bisa gak elo nyalain kipas angin? Panas nih." suruh Itachi pada Pein. Pein cuman nurut dengan tampang datar, lalu dinyalakannya kipas dinding yang ada didekatnya.

Itachi makin berani, lalu dia nyuruh si Pein lagi. "Pein, ambilin gue, Deidei ma Konan minum dong! Sirup apa aja! Haus neh." suruh Itachi lagi dengan gaya sok _bossy_. Deidara menatap Itachi heran. Sejak kapan Itachi jadi berani nyuruh kakak kelas kek gituan? Dan lagi, sebenarnya dia tak terlalu haus kok! Masih bisa ditahan sampai rumah entar.

Pein menurut kembali dan membuatkan minuman mereka.

"Psst, Chi!" Deidara menyikut Itachi. "Ngapain lu nyuruh-nyuruh gitu ma tuan rumah, un? Malu tau!" bisik Deidara.

"Hei, gak papa dong. Kan kata Konan tadi, _anggap aja rumah sendiri_." jawab Itachi enteng. Deidara cuman melengos. Dia gak terbiasa sok gitu dirumah orang. Bahkan bila perlu, dia ngebawa minuman sendiri dari rumah.

Pein kembali lagi dengan tangannya membawa nampan berisikan tiga gelas sirup berwarna oranye. Lalu menaruh gelas-gelas tersebut di meja.

"Wah, Pein. Makasih ya udah ngebawain minuman." ucap Konan menyadari jerih-payah (?) Pein.

"Hn." jawab Pein singkat selayaknya Sasuke, kapten basket di sekolah mereka sekaligus adeknya Itachi yang irit banget ngomong.

Lalu setelah selesai Konan _browsing _artikel tentang alam dan di _print_, mereka pun mengumpulkan data.

"Dapat berapa, Konan-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil duduk dekat banget ma Konan. Itachi dapat merasakan di dekat mereka juga Pein sedang melotot padanya, tapi Itachi pura-pura nggak melihat.

"Ng, dapat 5 nih. Oiya, Tachi-kun, bisa gak beliin sterofom (gabus berbentuk persegi panjang, biasanya digunain buat nempelin mading di dinding) di toko kelontong deket persimpangan situ? Murah aja kok, jadi tolong di talangin dulu." ucap Konan pada Itachi.

"Oke..." Itachi menoleh pada Pein yang tampangnya kek mau meledak, tapi Itachi lagi-lagi pura-pura gak ngeliat. "Pein, bisa gak—"

"Oi, keriput," Pein menyela dengan garang. "Jangan semena-mena lo disini ya! Mentang-mentang mau ko'it aja minta dihormatin!" sambungnya dengan mata melotot. Itachi, Deidara ma Konan mingkem, gak berani bersuara melihat Pein yang biasanya kalem itu jadi murka gitu.

'Waduh...' Deidara ngebatin. 'Gaswat, bakalan perang nih dua orang.' batinnya kembali. Tanpa sadar, tangannya nyenggol sirupnya yang gak dia minum dari tadi yang menyebabkan tuh sirup tumpah. Sialnya, tuh sirup tumpah kena tepat di baju Konan. Karena tuh sirup dingin, spontan aja Konan berjengit dan menyadari kalau baju _tanktop_-nya yang keliatan mahal banget itu ketumpahan es sirupnya Deidara.

"APA YANG LU LAKUIN MA BAJU BARU GUE, HAHH? BANCI?" teriak Konan murka pada Deidara dengan mata melotot.

Deidara pun melihat sirupnya yang ketumpahan. "Ah, m-maaf, Konan. G-gue gak sengaja..." ucap Deidara lirih, takut kena semprot lagi.

"HALAH! GAK SENGAJA-GAK SENGAJA! LU PASTI SENGAJA, BUKAN? NGIRI KAN NGELIAT GUE SEKSI GINI, HAHHH?" semprot Konan lagi.

"MENDING ELU KELUAR DEH! JANGAN PERNAH KE SINI LAGI!" usir Konan sambil tereak-tereak dengan suara melengking melanggar 6 oktaf.

Deidara yang diteriakin gitu langsung aja tersinggung. Dia kan gak sengaja? Lagian, ngapain juga dia ngiri ma keseksian Konan? Sori aja deh! "Yaudah, gue pulang! Sori kalo gue udah ngeganggu elu ma Itachi!" seru Deidara dengan suara agak serak sambil berdiri ngambil majalah tentang alam yang dia keluarkan tadi dan keluar dari rumah Pein. Itachi melihatnya, cuman mingkem aja. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, kek film yang di percepat!

.

.

Deidara lagi nyender di tembok jalanan dengan muka merah, nahan nangis. Dia bener-bener gak terima di teriakin gitu ma Konan, apalagi didepan sohibnya si Itachi itu. Dia muak, jadi memutuskan keluar aja dari rumah tersebut. Lagian, masa' cuman karena bajunya ketumpahan es sirup langsung sewot gitu? Kan gak rasional banget! Dan dia spontan merebut majalah tentang alam yang dibawanya tadi karena tak sudi berbagi ilmu ma cewek aneh kek dia! Mending nilainya tetep jeblok.

Ah, dia ingat tembok ini. Dan jalan ini. Jalan yang ia lewati bersama Sasori kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ma tuh anak. Tapi buru-buru ia menghapus bayangan Sasori dari benaknya. Dia lagi ogah mikirin tuh anak saat ini.

Hari udah mulai malam, tapi Deidara tetap tak bergeming. Dia males pulang kerumah! Tapi dia tak mau kalau ada orang yang memergokinya sedang menahan tangis gini di sini...

DIIIIINNN!

Deidara sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati mobil BMW merah sedang berhenti di dekatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Siapa tuh orang? Berani-beraninya mengganggu acara meweknya! Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tampan menampakkan dirinya dari balik mobil ketika kaca jendela mobilnya diturunkan.

"Dei, ngapain elu nyender kek bences nunggu langganannya gitu? Gaje tau!" samber Sasori dengan muka heran dari mobilnya.

Deidara _speechless_. Dia tertegun melihatnya. Tangis yang ia tahan dengan seluruh harga dirinya pun lenyap gitu aja bagai disapu angin.

"Alah, malah bengong lagi! Ayo, naik, gue anterin elu ke rumah." ucap Sasori.

"Gak usah repot-repot." kata Deidara sok gengsi sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, nolak. "Gue bisa pulang sendiri kok, un."

"Elo punya kaki. _So,_ pastilah elo bisa pulang sendiri." kata Sasori. "Gue hanya gak mau ada orang yang iseng ngapa-ngapain elo entar di jalan."

"Maksud lu apaan, hah, un?" ucap Deidara tersinggung dengan muka merah, kali ini karena nahan marah.

Sasori terkekeh pelan. Ada perasaan senang juga setelah menghina tuh anak. "Yaudah, jadi naik gak? Atau gue tinggalin nih?"

"Eh, gue ikut dong, un!" seru Deidara akhirnya nyerah juga ama kata hatinya. Lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil, tapi gak bisa-bisa. "Sasori, un! Gimana bukanya neh!" serunya kesulitan membuka pintu mobil.

Sasori ketawa geli sejenak melihat ke-ndeso-an Deidara. "Bukanya gini nih, Dei. Dasar katro lu." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membukakan pintu mobil.

Deidara cuman cemberut sambil masuk duduk di sebelah Sasori. Membuat Sasori gemes melihatnya—tunggu, gemas? Ah, pasti gemes karena saking _cute_-nya muka Deidara pada saat lagi marah! Ya pasti itu.

**-To be Continued-**


	5. Kelapa, katanya?

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter 5 : Kelapa, katanya?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Story © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**Semua Tokoh © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T (_rating_-nya di naikkan dari K menjadi T, maaf bagi yang keberatan!)

**Genre : **Parody and Romance

**Summary : **Baru kali ini Deidara merasa begitu galau. Bayangkan, ia menangis hanya karena di marahin ma cewek dan ia _blushing_ hanya karena naik semobil ma Sasori! Hal itu menyebabkannya jadi sakit demam karena tak terbiasa. Ia jadi kepaksa mendekam di rumah sendirian dan yang lebih ekstrimnya lagi, Sasori ternyata bersedia menjadi _babysitter _dadakannya!

**Warning : **Shou-ai, plot gak jelas, OOC, AU, bahasa kacau. Ada _kissing scene_-nya! _Watch out!_

**Pairing : **SasoDei

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

Deidara menggulingkan diri di atas ranjangnya dengan gelisah, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur namun tak dapat ditemukannya. Kejadian dengan Sasori tadi di mobil sungguh membuat mukanya terasa panas bagai dilemparin bara api.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

"Hey, Saso, un! Gue gak nyangka ternyata lu punya mobil juga ya!" ucap Deidara terkagum-kagum melihat isi mobil Sasori dengan norak. Maklum, baru pertama kali naik mobil. Pernah sih sekali, itu pun dulu pas umurnya 10 tahun dan mobil yang ditumpanginya itu mobil _pick-up._ Bukan mobil sekeren BMW-nya Sasori kek gini.

"Hiee? Baru tau?" kata Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Gimana? Bagus kan mobil gue? Warna merah gitu loh!" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum nyombong.

"Huu... jadi ceritanya mau pamer ke gue, gitu, un?" desis Deidara cemberut. Agak kesal juga dipanas-panasin ma Sasori kek gitu.

"Hahah, udahlah, Dei. Gue kan cuman bercanda. Entar deh gue beliin mobil juga. Tapi belinya nyicil ya." hibur Sasori sambil merangkul bahu Deidara.

Deidara merasa tubuhnya merinding seketika —bukan, bukan merinding takut—terkena sentuhan tangan Sasori di bahunya. Yah, meskipun gak langsung dikulit sih. Aroma parfum Sasori tercium di indra hidungnya. "Huh? Nyicil, un?" desis Deidara curiga menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Yah, nyicil... Bannya dulu gue beliin, habis itu baru joknya. Hahaha!" Sasori ngakak puas karena candaannya tadi sukses bikin mulut Deidara tambah monyong.

"Kenapa gak sekalian aja beli yang versi mininya, hah, un?" desis Deidara jengkel.

"Ooo... jadi lu mau gue beliin mobil yang sering dijual di pasar kaget persimpangan situ? Oke, entar gue beliin yang ukurannya paling gede yah." ucap Sasori polos.

"Huuu... itu sih mobil-mobilan, un! Bukan mobil sungguhan!"

"Lho, yang penting kan mobil?" ucap Sasori sambil ketawa singkat.

Deidara gak ngejawab karena kehabisan kata-kata. Doi merasa jengkel sekaligus... senang dengan situasi seperti ini? Situasi dimana dia hanya berduaan dengan Sasori?

'Arrghh! Apa yang gue pikirin, un? Kenapa gue malah seneng, hahhhh?' teriak Deidara frustasi di dalam hati.

"Woy, Dei. Udah nyampe nih. Mau turun gak?"

"Hah?" Teguran Sasori tadi sukses bikin Deidara terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia melongok ke luar jendela mobil dan mendapati rumahnya telah menunggunya. "Ah, iya, un. Gue turun dulu ya! _Thanks for _tumpangannya, un!" ucap Deidara sambil membuka pintu mobil sebelahnya (kali ini berhasil ia buka tanpa ada halangan) dan turun membiarkan kakinya menginjak tanah lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori. Sasori hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, Dei! Tunggu!" panggil Sasori ketika ia menemukan ponsel Deidara tertinggal di mobilnya, tepatnya di tempat dimana Deidara duduk tadi. "Ponsel lu ketinggalan!"

"Apa?" Deidara yang kumat budegnya pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori turun dari mobilnya dengan ponsel kuning ditangannya.

"Ponsel lu ketinggalan di mobil gue, bego." ucap Sasori sambil menyodorkan ponsel tadi pada Deidara. Deidara hanya melongo.

Merasa kesal, Sasori lalu menarik tangan kanan Deidara dan menaruh ponsel tersebut di genggaman tangan Deidara. "Udah ya, gue balik dulu. _Bye._" pamit Sasori datar sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Deidara hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong saat mobil Sasori berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Sentuhan tangan Sasori tadi... begitu hangat dan lembut. Meskipun terasa sedikit kasar—

'Arrgggghhhh! Gue ini kenapa sih, un? Kok tiba-tiba jadi _error _gini?' batin Deidara jengkel. Ia pasti jadi gak karuan gini gara-gara diteriakin ma Konan tadi sore! Ya! Pasti karena itu!

**-**_**End of Flashback**_**-**

"Uhh... gue ini kenapa sih, un...?" gumamnya lirih, ia dibuat bingung sendiri oleh hatinya.

Mendadak, kepalanya terasa nyeri.

'Aduuuhh! Apalagi ini, un!' Dei menjerit di dalam hati sambil memegang kepalanya. Ah, apakah karena saking kuatnya ia berpikir?

Tau-tau, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan Deidara tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

.

Paginya, Sasori (tidak) seperti biasa berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Yah, meskipun ia punya mobil, tapi ia tak bisa membawanya ke sini karena takut banyak yang naksir mobilnya nanti saking kerennya (kata Sasori). Selain itu, saat ini ia sedang ingin merakyat.

"Hei, bro! Tumben jalan kaki? Biasanya pakai motor?" Suara Itachi terdengar di kupingnya ketika ia memasuki lorong koridor sekolah.

"Gue lagi pengen merakyat. Udahlah, gak usah sok akrab gitu ama gue." ucap Sasori dingin seperti biasa ketika merasakan tangan Itachi merangkulnya yang kemudian ia tepis karena tak sudi di rangkul ma orang macam Itachi.

"Haha. Judes banget sih jadi manusia." canda Itachi sambil nyengir usil.

"Gue bukan manusia, tapi gue ini 'boneka'." ucap Sasori datar sambil duduk di bangkunya. Diam-diam, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. 'Tuh anak mana ya? Biasanya pagi-pagi udah berisik.' batinnya. Ia sedang mencari seseorang, tapi gengsi nanya ama Itachi.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, namun kehadiran Deidara masih belum tercium oleh Sasori. Sasori pura-pura cuek, meskipun dalam hati dia khawatir akan keadaan si rambut kuning tersebut.

Sampai sekolah telah usai, Deidara masih tak kelihatan. Ada kemungkinan tuh anak gak sekolah. Dan karena gak ada surat izin atau apa, maka Deidara terpaksa di alpa. Penasaran, Sasori nge-sms Deidara.

**To : Deidara **(Sasori ngeganti nama kontak Deidara di ponselnya dari 'Cowok jejadian' menjadi 'Deidara', entah mengapa demikian)

**Woy, Banci. Lu kenapa gak sekolah hari ini?**

Usai mengirim SMS, Sasori memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ketika sampai di komplek pertokoan dekat rumahnya, ia melihat di kaca-kaca toko tersebut banyak hiasan-hiasan warna _pink_ bertempelan dengan tulisan _Happy Valentine's Day!_.

Sasori cuman melengos melihatnya. Ah, dia baru ingat, bentar lagi hari Valentine. Dan itu berarti, ia harus siap-siap mental nanti. Antara siap menerima amukan para cowok jomblo yang mungkin iri padanya yang bisa segitu gampangnya mendapatkan coklat dari para cewek dan siap menolak coklat-coklat yang di berikan oleh para cewek entar.

Bukan, bukan Sasori bermaksud sombong tak mau menerima coklat dari cewek manapun, tapi itu karena mereka semua memberinya coklat 'pakai hati'. Tahu 'kan maksudnya pakai hati itu? Maksudnya mereka memberi coklat sambil berharap dapat menjadi pacar Sasori atau minimal menjadi gebetannya.

Sasori tahu, bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menawan, sehingga membuat cewek manapun yang melihatnya bakalan langsung terpesona dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi pacarnya. Makanya, dia jadi sok jual mahal. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi alasannya mengapa ia tak pernah memacari cewek manapun. Entah, ia tak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya.

Suara _ringtone_ ponselnya menjerit-jerit histeris, membuat Sasori agak kaget karena mendengarnya ketika sedang asik melamun ngeliatin manekin toko baju seperti orang bego. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil berharap mendapat balasan dari si rambut kuning itu, tapi sayang, ternyata bukan dari Deidara...

**From : Ngaku-ngaku Ustad**

**sas, peer biologi tadi halaman brapa**

Hidan nanya PR. Bukan karena _typo_, tapi karena emang ketikan Hidan gaje gitu. Tanda tanyanya aja kagak ada. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda bingung.

**From : Sasori**

**Hah? PR Biologi? Emang ada? Tadi 'kan kita gak belajar Biologi, bego...**

Sasori melengos entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Udah 10 menit lebih semenjak dia nge-SMS Deidara dan belum juga ada balasan darinya. Apakah ia perlu mengunjunginya ke rumah? Ah, tapi gengsinya kelewat tinggi, ia takkan sudi mengunjungi ke rumahnya langsung.

Lalu, _ringtone_ ponselnya berdering kembali.

**From : Ngaku-ngaku Ustad**

**eh, gak ada ya? hehe, sori, gue keingetan peer biologi yg minggu lalu**

Sasori nyaris saja menggerogoti tiang listrik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya jikalau ia tak ingat akan statusnya sebagai makhluk hidup berakal dan bukan binatang. Kenapa dia jadi kesel gini sih? 'Kan wajar aja kalau orang gak inget. Dan lagi, kenapa dia jadi mengharap-harap balasan SMS dari Deidara sih?

Ia berjalan lagi, dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa pada saat sendirian gini, dia selalu keingetan si Deidara? Apa gak ada orang lain yang bisa menuh-menuhin kepalanya?

Suara _ringtone_-nya berbunyi lagi. Dan ia tak mengangkatnya karena mengira kalau itu bukan dari Deidara. Jadi, dia akan membukanya pada saat sampai di rumah nanti aja.

Namun kenyataannya, sampai rumah, ia tak ingat lagi dengan SMS yang ternyata dari Deidara tersebut. Itupun baru ia buka pas dia mau tidur.

"Hah? Dari Deidara?" desis Sasori kaget karena menemukan SMS itu telah ia abaikan selama 3 jam. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka SMS tersebut.

**From : Deidara**

**Gue kelapa**

'Hah? Kelapa?' Sasori _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan bahwa selama ini sebenarnya Deidara adalah sebuah kelapa? Oke, pikirannya ngaco.

Tapi, kalau emang Deidara itu sakit, trus kenapa SMS-nya jadi ngaco gini? Apakah sebenarnya yang membalas SMS-nya ini bukan Deidara? Trus, kalau emang baik-baik saja, kenapa malah nge-SMS gaje gini?

Aaarrghh. Cukup. Ia tak mau berprediksi lebih jauh lagi. Otaknya capek! Tapi rasa penasaran _plus_ khawatirnya mengalahkan protesan si otak. Lalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil jaketnya.

.

.

Deidara kini tengah meringkuk penuh penderitaan di sofa bututnya sambil berselimut. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan dan badannya menggigil. Ah, sepertinya ia demam. Namun ia tak bisa bangun dari tidurnya karena sakit kepalanya yang luar biasa menyakitkannya. Tadi ia membalas SMS yang tidak ia ketahui dari siapa dengan tutup mata. Ia langsung mengira kalau SMS itu menanyakan bahwa kenapa ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan emang benar. Namun ia takkan menyangka apa yang akan terjadi akibatnya.

Tok tok tok tok!

Pintu terdengar di ketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Bahkan mungkin saking cepatnya ketukan itu, sampai Deidara yakin bahwa si pengetuk dapat menghancurkan pintu tersebut.

"Masuk, un..." ucap Deidara dengan suara yang ia yakini sudah kencang namun ternyata masih belum bisa membuat si pengetuk mendengarnya.

Tok tok tok tok!

Deidara mulai jengkel. "Masuk aja, woi!" teriaknya dengan suara serak dan mata tertutup, membuatnya tak bisa melihat seseorang yang terkejut melihat kondisi mengenaskannya tersebut di ambang pintu.

"Dei?" tanya orang yang ternyata Sasori itu pelan-pelan, seolah takut membuat kesalahan dalam lisan, sambil menutup pintu rumah Deidara tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hm? Siapa, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada lirih sambil tetap tutup mata.

Sasori melihat Deidara yang tiduran di sofa sambil selimutan dengan menutup mata.

"Gue Sasori. Elu kenapa, Dei?" tanya Sasori dengan suara lembut, kontras dengan suaranya yang biasanya datar dan dingin.

Deg! Deidara terkejut dalam hati. Sasori? SASORI KATANYA? WTF? Sejak kapan nih cowok udah ada di rumahnya? Mana langsung _to the point_ nanya 'elu kenapa' lagi! Ah, atau yang tadi hanya khayalannya saja?

"Dei?" panggil Sasori kembali karena merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Deidara. Namun Deidara masih hanyut dalam lamunannya dan memutuskan kalau semua ini adalah sebuah khayalan.

Deidara membuka matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di depannya. Ah, di sana ada Sasori, orang yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu berkilauan. Tangan Sasori yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya pun langsung ia tangkap dan ia genggam erat-erat.

"Eh? Eh? Dei!" Sasori terang aja kaget. "Apa-apaan sih lu!"

"Saso ngapain ke sini kalo gak ngejenguk gue, hm, un?" tanya Dei tanpa menyadari gerakannya sepenuhnya.

"Iya, gue ke sini emang mau ngejenguk elu. Gue cuman khawatir karena tadi elu ngirim SMS gaje ke gue!" Sasori berusaha melepas tangannya dari tangan Deidara yang panas sampai terlepas. Kemudian dia ke belakang pengen ngambil air es dan kain.

"Saso, un! Lu ke mana? Jangan ke mana-mana, un!" Deidara bicara selayaknya orang ngigau.

Tak lama, Sasori kembali dengan air es di baskom dan selembar kain yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. "Elu ini! Bisa-bisanya demam! Jarang sekali lu bisa demam." ucap Sasori sambil masukin kain ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya dengan telaten, lalu menempelkannya ke jidat Deidara.

"Uhnn..." Deidara hanya menutup mata dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Gue laper, un..." ucapnya lirih.

"Hah? Lapar?" respon Sasori. Ia baru ingat kalau misalnya memang dari tadi pagi kondisi Deidara seperti ini, mana bisa Deidara bangkit bahkan hanya sekedar makan? "Kalo gitu, elu tunggu di sini dulu, gue mau nyari makan di dapur elu."

Deidara cuman ngangguk dengan matanya yang tetap tertutup. Sementara itu, Sasori ke belakang—ke dapur, maksudnya—buat nyari makanan yang bisa dimakan oleh Deidara.

Buka tudung saji (atau apalah itu namanya) di atas meja, gak ada apa-apa. Buka lemari, yang ada cuman sarang laba-laba. Buka kulkas, cuman ada minuman dan roti.

'Ah, apakah ni anak selalu makan di luar?' batin Sasori agak miris dengan hasil penyelidikannya di dapur Deidara yang mengenaskan. Tampak tak di pakai sebulan lebih.

Lalu, Sasori teringat sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya membuka pintu kulkas, dan mengambil beberapa butir telur dan sekotak susu.

.

Deidara—meskipun keadaan kepalanya sedang kacau—mencium bau yang, sebenarnya, aneh. Antara bau telur dan bau susu. Tapi yah, namanya juga orang yang sedang demam, Deidara malah beranggapan kalau bau itu adalah bau... kue. Entahlah, mungkin selain kendali otaknya _error_, penciumannya juga terganggu. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasori tengah membawa sepiring... makanan, namun tidak terdefenisikan. Gaje bentuknya.

"Saso, un! Lu bawa apaan? Kue ya?" Ternyata selain penciuman, penglihatannya pun ikut terkena dampaknya. Entah karena demam ataupun karena alasan lainnya, pokoknya dia langsung berpendapat kalo yang dibawa Sasori di depannya itu adalah kue. KUE. Padahal udah jelas-jelas kalo yang dibawa Sasori itu adalah telur goreng di ceplok bareng susu.

Sebenarnya Sasori bermaksud kepengen membuat makanan yang hanya memerlukan telur dan susu yang pernah di beritahukan oleh Itachi beberapa bulan silam. Namun sepertinya ingatan Sasori akan keterangan itu mulai memudar dan tanpa sadar ia membuatnya ala kadarnya.

Tanpa diminta, Deidara langsung merebut tuh telur dan melahapnya dalam sekali telan. Sasori yang melihatnya cuman cengok.

"Ah... enak bangetz!" gumam Deidara sambil nyomot jari-jarinya dengan beringas, seolah ada sisa bumbunya yang nempel di jari-jarinya tersebut, meskipun rasanya Sasori tadi tak memakai bumbu apapun, langsung di ceplok bareng susu.

"Oh, yaudah! Gue mau pulang, udah mau tengah malam." pamit Sasori sambil naruh piringnya di atas meja tamu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun, sebelum Sasori mencapai pintu, Deidara berteriak,

"Saso, un! Jangan pergi! Temenin gue, un!"

Sasori yang mendengarnya cuman diem, berhenti berjalan. Sasori dapat mendengar Deidara seperti sedang... terisak?

Sasori tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di gumamkan oleh Deidara karena di barengi oleh isakan. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia berbalik lagi dan berjalan sampai tepat di depan Deidara terbaring di sofa.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dengan wajah Deidara. Si rambut kuning hanya membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut tatkala menyadari hal itu.

Sasori terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang tampak merah sekali. Mata Sasori menatap mata Deidara. Merah ruby dan _aquamarine_ bertemu. Lalu matanya turun ke bawah sampai ke bibir _pink _Deidara. Entah mendapat dorongan apa, tiba-tiba dengan perlahan, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. Deidara yang melihatnya hanya terkejut di dalam hati, sambil meremin mata...

Tuk!

Dahi mereka berdua bersentuhan, dan Deidara sama sekali tidak merasakan sentuhan apapun di bibirnya.

"Ah, ternyata elu emang beneran demam. Mau gue anterin ke klinik?" kata Sasori datar tanpa perasaan bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Deidara berpikiran tidak-tidak. Sementara Deidara hanya nyumpah-nyumpah di dalam hati.

"Gak usah! Lu disini juga udah bisa ngebuat gue sembuh kok, un!" ucap Deidara ngeles.

Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Deidara. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya, "Gue beliin lo obat! Tunggu bentar! Gue gak bakal lama." ucap Sasori berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Deidara.

Deidara tak bereaksi apa-apa meskipun ia lihat Sasori berlalu di balik pintu rumahnya. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Sialan! Apaan nih, un?' Deidara mengumpat di dalam hati. 'Ahh! Udah deh! Palingan karena gue demam gini, un.' batinnya sambil berbaring kembali dan meremin mata.

Walaupun sebenarnya Deidara tak tahu dan kelewat polos untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang ia rasakan barusan.

.

"Dei?"

Tak lama, Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah Deidara dan mendapati si pemilik nama tampak tertidur pulas.

"Yaelah, di suruh nungguin, malah tidur! Dasar ni anak!" ucap Sasori gondok. Lha, kalo orangnya aja tidur, gimana mau minumin obatnya, coba?

Sasori terdiam sejenak dan jongkok di depan Deidara. Lagi, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Deidara. Namun kali ini Deidara tak menyadarinya. Sasori memerhatikan wajah Deidara lama sekali. Sampai _author_ jamuran karena lama nungguin.

Wajah Deidara masih merah, dan menampakkan raut wajah yang damai. Seolah tak pernah ketimpa masalah apapun. Tatapan Sasori tetap tak berpindah, meskipun sebenarnya ia tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara meminumkan obat yang ia beli susah-susah pada Deidara. Tak mungkin membangunkan orangnya, bukan? Dan lebih tak mungkin lagi kalau ia memakai metode _mouth to mouth_—

—tunggu. Kenapa pikirannya jadi mendadak _error_ begini? Aaarrgh. Sepertinya karena tadi pada saat pulang sehabis beli obat, dahinya kejedot tiang listrik. Bukan 'sepertinya' lagi, tapi 'pasti'!

Sasori masih belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Sasori, un..."

Sasori mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Deidara. Ah, kali ini Deidara mengigau tentangnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide konyol bin malu-maluin namun ia yakini efektif.

"Ya, ada apa, Deidara?" balas Sasori dengan nada agak menggoda. Sebenarnya Sasori malu melakukan hal ini, namun apa boleh buat, Sasori tak punya cara lain yang lebih terhormat.

"Dei kedinginan, un. Hangetin Dei dong, Saso~" igau Deidara dengan manja sambil tersenyum genit. Sasori hanya pingsan di dalam hati. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya bakalan di ajak ngobrol pakai nada manja seperti saat ini. Dan lagi, ia jadi berpikir apakah sebenarnya Deidara itu orangnya seperti ini kalau sedang sakit? Manja bin nyebelin?

"Yaudah, tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Sasori sambil narik napas pelan-pelan.

"Apaan, un~?" tanya Deidara masih dengan manja.

"Deidara minum obat dulu, ya?" ucap Sasori sambil mendekatkan obat tablet penurunan panas pada tangan Deidara.

Deidara dengan sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari obat tersebut. "Gak mau! Dei gak mau minum obat, un!" tukas Deidara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sasori mulai kesel. "Ayo, diminum obatnya kalau mau sembuh! Entar Dei tetap bakalan kedinginan lho." bujuk Sasori tetap mencoba bersabar.

"Uhh... pokoknya gak mau! Gak mau! Dei gak mau minum obat, un!" Deidara tetap keukeuh.

Sasori mijet kepalanya. Susah amat sih ngebujuk nih anak? Ia coba kembali membujuk Deidara, namun tuh orang tetep teriak-teriak gak mau.

Namun Sasori tetap tak merubah keputusannya. "Ayo, di minum obatnya!" ucapnya sambil berusaha memasukkan beberapa obat ke dalam mulut Deidara. Namun Deidara malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga Sasori mengalami kesulitan.

Cukup sudah! Kesabaran Sasori menipis.

Lalu dengan perasaan galau karena kehabisan ide, Sasori masukin obatnya ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum air putih tanpa menelannya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Deidara dan perlahan membukanya sambil memasukkan obat beserta air putih yang ada di mulutnya tadi. Awalnya Deidara tampak memberontak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun tangan Sasori menahan dagunya dan menahan kedua tangannya memakai satu tangan. Dan tak lama, bibir Deidara mulai melunak.

"Hngg..."

Mungkin karena capek melawan, Deidara jadi malah membalasnya dengan amat antusias. Begitu liar dan bergairah hingga membuat Sasori tidak lagi memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Darahnya mengalir deras di pembuluh nadinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Sasori hanyut dan mulai lupa tujuan awalnya setelah mendengar lenguhan Deidara barusan. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Deidara dan memakainya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Deidara. Dalam seketika, Sasori lupa segalanya.

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Suara _ringtone_ panggilan Sasori berdering di balik kain celana _jeans_-nya. Membuat Sasori tersadar dan tersentak kaget. Secepat kilat, Sasori melepaskan pelukan beserta ciumannya dan menarik tubuhnya. Dan tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana.

Ah, ternyata bapaknya memanggil...

Klik!

"Hal—"

"_SASORIII! KE MANA KAU MALAM-MALAM GINIII? CEPAT PULANG!"_ Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba suara bak halilintar menyambarnya.

"I-iya, Pak! Sasori ada di rumah temen ada urusan, bentar lagi pulang." jawab Sasori dengan suara pelan dan datar.

"_Yaudah! Cepat pulang!"_

Klik!

Sasori terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar suara bapaknya yang kaya'nya sedang marah besar itu. Ah, ia baru ingat, tadi ia ke rumah Deidara gak pamit dulu.

Lalu, ia menatap Deidara yang posisinya tak berubah, tetap berbaring di atas sofa dengan selimut menutupinya. Yang beda adalah sekarang wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya agak tersengal. Deidara tampak keringetan. Namun anehnya, tuh orang masih dalam kondisi tertidur.

Sasori sebenarnya tak mau pergi, namun mendengar bapaknya nyuruh pulang tadi, Sasori jadi terpaksa. "Dei, gue pulang dulu ya. Bokap gue nyariin." ucap Sasori menundukkan kepalanya membisiki Deidara. "Kalo ada apa-apa, telpon gue." sambungnya sambil mengecup pucuk rambut Deidara.

Sasori pun bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang perlahan membuka matanya.

.

**-To be Contiuned-**


	6. What happen, un?

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter 6 : **_**What happen,**_** un?**

**This Story © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**All Copyright © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Parody and Romance**—Pairing : **SasoDei

**Warning : **Shou-ai, plot gak jelas, OOC, AU, bahasa rada kacau.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

Deidara membuka matanya ketika Sasori udah keluar dari rumahnya. Lalu seperti tersengat listrik, ia bangun dari tidurnya mendadak.

Ia mengelus bibirnya yang terasa seperti dicium seseorang barusan. Ah, rasanya tak mungkin kalau kejadian barusan adalah nyata! Kalau memang kejadian nyata, lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Sasori?

Deidara langsung _shock_ dengan teorinya barusan.

"GRAAH! GAK MUNGKIN, UN!" Deidara teriak histeris. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan senang yang menyelubungi hatinya—

_Tunggu. Senang, un? Ngapain gue senang? Dicium oleh seorang cowok sungguh merupakan mimpi terburuk gue yang pernah ada, un!_

Deidara bangkit, kemudian ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil termometer. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan termometer, ia masukin ujungnya ke dalam mulutnya.

_37 derajat celcius._

Cukup tinggi. Deidara manggut-manggut ngeliatin badan termometer tersebut setelah tuh benda di keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ah, mungkin setelah tidur semalaman, demamnya akan turun.

Deidara pun kembali ke tempat di mana ia tiduran barusan dan... mendapati ada beberapa bungkus pil obat yang udah dibuka dan gelas berisi setengah air yang berada di atas meja tamunya.

"Lho? Siapa yang minum, un?" gumam Deidara bingung. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, tampak memproses kejadian barusan.

"GRAAAHHH! SIALAN ,UN!"

Deidara teriak dramatis kembali setelah menyadari bahwa Sasori meminumkan obat padanya itu melalui metode... _mouth-to-mouth._

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Deidara bangun kembali seperti biasa dengan keadaan sehat bugar. Lalu, untuk memastikan bahwa demamnya benar-benar turun, Deidara mengambil termometer dan memasukkan ujungnya pada mulutnya kembali seperti tadi malam.

_35 derajat celcius._

"Fiuhh... akhirnya turun juga, un." gumamnya lega. Itu berarti ia bisa masuk sekolah hari ini.

Ia lega sekaligus malu, kalo mesti ketemu ama Sasori lagi. Kalo hari ini Deidara masuk sekolah, berarti dia bakalan ketemu Sasori 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Lalu, Deidara mengambil handuknya, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Di sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya di ruang kelas, Sasori duduk termenung. Tampak seperti menunggu seseorang. Entah mengapa, setelah kejadian tadi malam, ia merasakan suatu _chemistry _yang meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya. Mungkin itu yang di sebut... suka? Ah, bukan, sepertinya bukan itu. Entahlah, Sasori tak bisa mendefinisikannya lewat kata-kata.

"Yo, bro! Tumben melamun," tegur Itachi yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Sasori.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. "Gue gak melamun," ucapnya singkat lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas.

_Jangan-jangan gara-gara kemarin, dia gak masuk lagi?_ Sasori jadi H2C mikirin tuh anak. Tak lama kemudian,

"_Ohayou, minna-san_, un!" Tiba-tiba di ambang kelas, ada Deidara yang tumben-tumbenan ramah sedang menyapa sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, Deidara! Dari mana saja dikau kemarin?" sahut Kisame dari pojok kelas.

"Gue kemarin demam, dan gue lupa nulis surat ijin, un." jawab Deidara singkat sambil naruh tasnya di meja sebelah meja Sasori.

Sekilas, mata _cyan_ Deidara bertemu mata _sadly brown_ Sasori. Lalu dengan cepat, Deidara menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori.

'Duh, semenjak kejadian itu, gue jadi gak berani menatapnya, un.' batin Deidara gelisah.

Sasori yang melihat Deidara malingin wajah kek gitu, jadi bikin dia ikutan gelisah juga. "Gimana keadaan lu?" tanyanya pelan pada Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Udah baikan kok, un." jawab Deidara ikutan pelan juga.

Sasori hanya terdiam melihat Deidara yang berjalan keluar kelas, mencoba menyembunyikan hatinya yang di campuri oleh bermacam-macam rasa.

"Sial, berani-beraninya elu bikin gue kacau begini, Deidara." desisnya sepelan mungkin untuk menghindari kemungkinan di dengar oleh orang lain. Kemudian, dia berdiri, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

"Dei!" Itachi bertemu dengan Deidara yang saat itu sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang ruang IPS yang biasanya di pakai orang untuk pacaran. Kebetulan, saat itu suasananya sedang sepi.

"Hm? Ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara cuek.

"Ah, gini." Itachi ngeluarin sebuah amplop. "Berhubung lo udah gak punya ortu—"

"Bokap gue masih ada, un!" sela Deidara tiba-tiba.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Ah, oke, kalo gitu, bokap lu kerja apa?"

"Gak tau, un!" jawab Deidara ala kadarnya.

"Lho, kok lo gak tau bokap lu kerja apaan?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya mana gue tau, un! Gue tanya, cuman dijawab _rahasia_, un." jelas Deidara.

"Aneh..." gumam Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang manusia yang tak tahu apa pekerjaan ayahnya sendiri. "Gini deh, karena kemarin lu gak ada, jadi gue kasihin sekarang aja."

"Apa ini, un?" tunjuk Deidara pada surat yang disodorkan oleh Itachi. "Elu gak bermaksud nembak gue lewat surat 'kan?"

"Enak aja. _Sorry_ aja ya, cinta gue tuh hanya untuk Konan seorang. Meskipun dia milik orang lain." Deidara _sweatdrop_ mendengar sobatnya yang tiba-tiba jadi puitis begitu kalau menyangkut Konan. "Pokoknya, entar kasih ke bokap lu! Awas kalo lo buka."

"Iya, iya. Ngapain juga gue buka, un." cetus Deidara sambil memasukkan surat tersebut ke saku celananya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, di balik sebatang pohon, ada seorang cowok berambut merah yang mengintip mereka berdua ngobrol, tengah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak datang memergoki mereka berduaan. Cowok itu adalah, Sasori.

'Ngapain Deidara berduaan ama Itachi?' batinnya sambil sesekali melihat Itachi yang memang berdiri dekat sekali dengan Deidara. Karena Sasori bersembunyi jauh dari mereka berdua, maka ia tak terlalu bisa mendengar suara pembicaraan mereka.

'Hiee? Tertawa?' batin Sasori lagi melihat Deidara dan Itachi yang tiba-tiba ketawa bareng. Hatinya terasa panas melihatnya. Rasanya, ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah melihat Deidara tertawa selebar itu!

"Oiya, Dei, lu mau ikut gue ke kantin? Gue mau makan." ajak Itachi pada Deidara.

"Gak ah. Males, un. Gue mau di sini aja." jawab Deidara sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, menolak ajakan Itachi.

"Oh, yaudah." Entah Deidara salah lihat atau apa, tapi sekilas dia melihat raut wajah Itachi terlihat kecewa?

Deidara berusaha tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Itachi barusan. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus.

"Deidara..."

Yang di panggil hanya membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget ke arah suara. Ah, di sana ada Sasori.

"Ah, elu, un. Gue kirain siapa." gumam Deidara cuek sambil menutup matanya kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ngapain elu ke sini, un?"

"Gak apa-apa aja, gue cuman mau ke sini. Memangnya kenapa?" bohong Sasori yang sebenarnya ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Deidara yang menurutnya tiba-tiba aneh tadi.

Deidara tidak menjawab. Sasori yang melihatnya entah kenapa jadi terlihat kesal. Apalagi kalau mengingat ekspresi Deidara terhadap Itachi tadi.

"Elu bisa gak berekspresi kek gitu ke gue?" Pengennya Sasori ngomong gitu, namun gengsinya tidak membolehkannya berucap seperti itu.

Akhirnya, hanya hening yang ada di antara mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kalau Sasori, alasannya karena tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Kalau Deidara...?

'Ukh, sial! Kok tiba-tiba dia ada di sini sih, un?' batin Deidara gelisah sambil tetap berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menutup matanya namun sepertinya matanya tak dapat di ajak kerja sama. Meskipun menyipit, matanya berusaha mencuri-curi lirik pada Sasori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ada perasaan ganjil yang menemaninya ketika berada di dekat Sasori. Pada saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai dadanya terasa agak sakit, namun entah kenapa ia tetap merasa nyaman. Deidara tak tahu perasaan apa ini, karena berhubung ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini. Apalagi kejadian malam tadi semakin memicu perasaan itu untuk bersemangat mengingatkan Deidara pada sesuatu.

Sesuatu... kalian pasti tahu, bukan, apa yang dimaksud _sesuatu_ itu?

"Deidara..."

Deidara tetap diam, pura-pura gak dengar panggilan Sasori barusan. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur kecepatan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun jantung tersebut tak mau mendengarkannya dan tetap semangat memompa darah Deidara hingga membuat kepalanya terasa panas.

"Woy, budeg. Lu denger gue 'kan?"

"Apaan sih, un?" sahut Deidara kesal karena di sebut _budeg_ barusan.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, terpana melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah, yang membuat Deidara jadi keliatan tambah... manis? "Muka lu kenapa? Demam lagi lu?"

"Apaan sih! Gue gak demam kok, un!" tandas Deidara kesal. "Yaudah, sebenarnya mau ngapain elu manggil gue, un?"

Brak!

Perasaan kesal Deidara tiba-tiba meluap bergantikan perasaan kaget ketika ia melihat tangan Sasori yang tergenggam erat tiba-tiba melayang ke arah wajahnya, namun ternyata tangan Sasori tersebut menghentak pada permukaan pohon tepat di sebelah wajah Deidara.

"Elu..." Sasori menatap wajah Deidara. Lagi-lagi _sadly brown-_nya bertemu _cyan_ Deidara. Tanpa sadar, Sasori menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kiri Deidara. Dan sentuhan Sasori tersebut membuat Deidara, tertegun. Cara Sasori menatapnya, membuat sel-sel otaknya seakan meleleh dan jantungnya melompat-lompat hiperaktif.

Sasori tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya betapa jernih bola mata Deidara. Begitu polos seperti bola mata anak kecil. Cara banci itu menatapnya membuat dadanya mendadak di sesaki oleh rasa sayang. Dia begitu ingin menjaganya. Melindunginya. Dan membuatnya tidak memperdulikan gengsi dan egonya yang lagi-lagi melarangnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tanpa sepenuhnya menyadari perbuatannya, Sasori membelai pipi Deidara. Membuat Deidara terdiam seribu bahasa. Sasori terpana saat merasakan sudut bibir Deidara yang lembut. Tiba-tiba saja, timbul dorongan yang besar untuk menyentuh lebih banyak. Untuk merasakan lebih banyak. Sasori menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri bibir Deidara. Ternyata, menyentuh bibir Deidara saja tak membuatnya untuk merasa puas. Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Seolah bergerak di bawah pengaruh hipnotis. Tepat sebelum dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, suara seseorang menghantam gendang telinganya, juga menghantam kesadarannya.

"Hei? Ngapain elu berdua?!" Betapa terkejutnya Hidan saat mendapati Deidara dan Sasori yang ia cari sedari tadi ternyata sedang bermesraan di halaman belakang ruang IPS. "Gak gue sangka ternyata elu berdua gay?!"

"He-hei! Tunggu! Ini salah paham!" seru Sasori yang seolah tangannya tersengat listrik 10000 volt dan menarik tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Secepat kilat, ia bangkit dari tanah.

"Salah paham apanya? Udah jelas-jelas di depan mata kepala gue sendiri, gue melihat elu dan Deidara pengen ciuman!"

Sementara Sasori berdebat dengan Hidan, Deidara hanya terdiam. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sasori dengan pandangan kosong. Ribuan pemain drum seolah sedang menabuh jantungnya dengan semangat. Wajahnya terasa panas. Darahnya mengalir cepat di seluruh nadinya. Otaknya belum dapat berfungsi dengan normal. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh cowok berambut merah _maroon _tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Deidara menyentuh bibirnya. Sentuhan jari Sasori masih membekas di sana. Kenapa tuh cowok menyentuh bibirnya? Apakah ada sebutir nasi goreng yang ia makan tadi pagi yang nekat nemplok di bibirnya?

Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan ingin disayangi.

_Apa itu tadi? Perasaan ingin disayangi? Yang bener aja, un! Idih!_

Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba Sasori menarik tangannya. "Ayo, Dei, kita ke kelas. Si Hidan udah gue pastiin kalo gak ada yang terjadi tadi."

_Gak ada yang terjadi tadi? _Apa maksudnya? Apakah sebenarnya, Sasori tak ingin melakukan hal itu? Sehingga ia tak mau mengakui kejadian barusan? Mendadak, Deidara merasakan perasaan... kecewa?

Deidara hanya diam menatap rambut merah Sasori yang menghilang di balik pepohonan di halaman tersebut. Perasaannya masih kacau balau. Kalau saja ia tidak berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, mungkin saja ia akan pingsan kembali seperti kemarin malam.

.

.

Sasori berjalan santai seperti biasa, melewati jalan pertokoan yang menuju rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Lagi-lagi Sasori mendapati aksesoris-aksesoris _pink_ yang menurutnya norak yang membuat matanya sakit mendadak. Kemudian ia melempar pandangannya ke arah kanannya, ke arah jalan trotoar. Entah kenapa, pikirannya kembali di penuhi oleh bayangan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang berhubungan dengan Deidara.

'Kenapa sih, gue bisa kelepasan ngeliatin dia kek orang bego gitu?' batinnya sambil mengurut kepalanya.

BRUAK!

"Adoh!"

Sasori ketabrak tong sampah di pinggir jalan sampai dia jatuh dan membiarkan wajahnya mencium tanah dengan paksa. Merasa dipandangi orang-orang dengan aneh, Sasori buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya dan berdiri nyender tiang listrik. Tangannya mengelus-elus hidungnya yang pertama kali menabrak tanah tadi.

"Sialan, apa kata orang-orang yang ngeliatin tadi," gerutu Sasori mangkel. Baru kali ini ia bisa begitu cerobohnya melamun sambil berjalan, dan akhirnya menabrak tong sampah tak berdosa yang berdiri tepat di samping tiang listrik.

Sasori pun dengan kesal menendang tong sampah yang ia tabrak tadi sambil ngomel gak jelas. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil bergumam pelan, _Aduh, sayang ya, cakep-cakep ternyata gila_.

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Sasori berhenti nendang tong sampah kek orang gila dan mencari ponselnya di dalam tas.

_Loh? Kok gak ada?_

Sasori mulai panik, dan merasakan kepalanya pusing. Suaranya ada, tapi bendanya gak ada. Lalu ia mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di tanah sebelah ia berdiri. Buru-buru, ia mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan mendapati Bapaknya nelpon. 'Ada apa lagi sih, nelpon?' dengusnya dalam hati.

Klik!

"Halo?"

"_Sasori, kau dimana?"_

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Tumben nanya gue dimana.'

"Masih dijalan, Pak. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasori datar.

"_Cepatlah pulang. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."_

Tiba-tiba telpon terputus. Sasori hanya melengos. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Bapaknya kalo nelpon tuh suka seenaknya memutus. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia permasalahkan. Ada apa sebenarnya sampai-sampai saja Bapaknya menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pulang? Apakah segitu pentingnya?

_Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya?_

Sasori lagi-lagi melamun, menebak-nebak ada apa sebenarnya di dalam hati sambil berjalan. Kalau tadi ia cukup beruntung hanya menabrak benda mati, sekarang ia tertabrak benda hidup alias seorang manusia.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"Un!"

Sasori bisa secepat mungkin mengendalikan keseimbangannya, sementara orang itu limbung dan jatuh terduduk di depannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalo jalan!" Sasori malah menyalahkan orang yang sebenarnya ia tabrak tadi dengan kesal.

"Un! Itu 'kan salah lo sendiri yang jalan gak pake mata!"

Sasori terdiam. Kaya'nya dia pernah denger suara ini deh!

"Eh, Dei?" tanya Sasori memastikan tebakannya benar.

"Un? Saso?" Orang yang ternyata Deidara itu menyahut sambil mengelus dahinya yang kepentok dahi Sasori tadi.

"Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Sasori. Selama Sasori sering jalan-jalan lewat jalan ini, memang ia tak pernah melihat Deidara menampakkan dirinya di jalan ini. Pakai 'menampakkan diri' ya? Kek hantu aja!

"Gue cuman sekedar jalan-jalan, emang napa, un? Masalah buat elo?" jawab Deidara balik nanya dengan ketus.

"Ditanyain, malah judes." dengus Sasori, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Deidara.

Deidara hanya menatap punggung Sasori yang menjauh darinya, lalu membuang nafas dengan pelan. "Huh, selalu begini, un." gumamnya tak jelas. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke etalase toko.

Oiya, besok _Valentine_, un.

Deidara membatin seraya memperhatikan pamflet _pink-pink_ di etalase toko. Mana _pink-_nya ngejreng dan norak lagi! Bikin matanya sakit aja!

"Silahkan, mbak. Mau milih yang mana?"

Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara cewek menyapanya. Ia baru sadar kalau kakinya membawanya ke dalam sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam coklat, atau lebih tepatnya saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan kasirnya.

'Un? Kenapa gue ke sini?' batinnya bingung.

"Mbak?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Ah, ia juga baru sadar kalau dari tadi si kasir memanggilnya 'mbak'!

"Mbak, biar saya beritahu ya, saya ini cowok lho, un." tegur Deidara sehalus mungkin meskipun hatinya udah cenat-cenut pengen nyembur si kasir, padahal biasanya ia akan langsung 'meledak' kalau dikira cewek.

Si kasir tampak kaget sejenak, "Oh, maaf, mba—Eh, mas! Abis rambutnya panjang sih! Masnya jadi keliatan cantik deh!"

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecut, dalam hati nyumpahin si kasir yang sudah seenaknya ngatain dia cantik. Karena udah terlanjur menginjakkan kakinya di toko ini, maka Deidara terpaksa membeli satu bungkus coklat mini yang harganya kalo di Rupiah-kan cuman 5ribu.

.

.

"Deidara-kun!"

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela dengan males sambil menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. Ternyata Kisame memanggilnya. Deidara bergidik saat mengingat suara Kisame tadi yang nge-_bass_ tapi di paksain ceria dan manja pas manggil namanya.

"Apa maksud lo manggil gue dengan cempreng gitu, hah, un?!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Yah, gue 'kan cuman bercanda. Santai aja kenapa sih?" tukas Kisame. "Dei, gue mau nanya PR neh! Gue masuk ya!"

"Hm." Deidara hanya meng-_hm._ Dan tak lama, pintu rumahnya terbuka dan Kisame nongol.

"Wah, lu juga lagi ngerjain PR yak? Kebetulan nih!" gumam Kisame melihat di depan Deidara ada buku.

"Emangnya elo mau nanya yang mana, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ah, gak. Sebenarnya gue tadi bohong kok." ucap Kisame lalu nyengir. "Gue cuman mau nanya, ada apa gerangan antara dikau dengan Sasori?"

Tanpa dikehendaki, wajah Deidara menghangat. "A-apa maksud lu nanya gitu ke gue, hah?"

"Yah, nanya aja. Kalo emang gak ada apa-apa, mestinya elu gak gugup gini 'kan?"

_Shit, kenapa nih anak tiba-tiba nanya yang aneh-aneh ke gue, un?_

"Ah, yaudah deh, kalo gak mau ngejawab. Sebenarnya gue ke sini sekalian mau ke rumah Itachi." Kisame kembali berjalan ke pintu, pengen keluar. "Kalo ada apa-apa, cerita aja ke gue, selaku sohib kedua lu setelah Sasori."

"Cuih! Siapa juga yang sudi jadi sohib elu, un?" Pengennya Deidara teriak gitu, tapi rasanya kebangetan deh kalo ngomong gitu ke Kisame yang udah bersedia mendengarkan curhatannya. Biarpun nista dan jelek, kesetiakawanan Kisame masih bisa di percaya meskipun kadang suka nimpain masalah ma temen. Kemudian, Kisame udah lenyap setelah pintu rumahnya ditutup pelan oleh si kembaran hiu itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Deidara baru saja membuka pintu lokernya, lalu tiba-tiba dari arah kirinya, terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan cewek yang bergema di gendang telinganya yang membuatnya muak.

"Sasori-kun! Tahun ini pun kami membuatkan coklat untukmu, terima ya."

"Benar juga, dia 'kan punya banyak _fans_." gumam Deidara pelan, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pintu loker yang terbuka. Sementara matanya tertuju pada sebungkus coklat yang ia beli kemarin. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya coklat itu ia bawa ke sekolah. Memangnya mau dikasih ke siapa, coba? Dan lagi, kenapa juga ia seperti merasa tak terima jika Sasori dideketin ama cewek-cewek centil yang sekarang lagi berusaha memberikan coklat mereka pada Sasori? Tidak, tidak, bukan tak terima, melainkan **cemburu**.

_Well_, Deidara mulai merasa sinting. Dengan kewarasannya yang masih tersisa, Deidara tak mau mengakui perasaan cemburu barusan.

"Maaf!"

Deidara menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar kata 'maaf' dari mulut Sasori tersebut.

"Gue udah gak mau nerima coklat dari kalian, karena sudah ada orang yang gue sukai!"

Deg! Deidara terlonjak mendengarnya. Jarang-jarang Sasori berbicara setegas itu. Karena biasanya suara Sasori terdengar seperti suara orang baru bangun tidur, sengau dan datar.

"Oi, Dei."

"UWAAA! APAAN, UN!" Deidara menjerit kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Sasori yang ada di belakangnya. Dan tak sengaja, tangannya menjatuhkan sebungkus coklat tadi ke lantai.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Sasori heran melihat bungkus coklat itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambilnya. "Coklat dari siapa, Dei?"

"Eng..." Deidara memerlukan waktu sejenak untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, lalu dengan setengah sadar, tangannya merebut coklat yang ada di tangannya Sasori. "Bukan urusan lu, un!"

Kemudian, Deidara berlari meninggalkan Sasori yang syok di teriakin kek tadi.

.

.

"Sialan, un. Buat apa gue bawa ini ke sini?" desis Deidara jengkel sambil meremas-remas coklatnya yang udah gak berbentuk lagi.

"Dei."

"UWAA!" Deidara menjerit lagi ketika mendengar suara Sasori di belakangnya. "Apaan sih lu! Demen banget bikin gue kaget, un!"

"Elunya sih yang gampang kaget." ucap Sasori datar. "Lagipula, ngeliat reaksi lu yang lucu gini, bikin gue mau ngagetin elu terus." Sasori berusaha keras untuk mencegah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Huh! _Whatever_, un!" Deidara berteriak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menyingkir dari Sasori lagi, tapi tangannya keburu di tahan Sasori. Deidara merasa wajahnya memerah karena tangannya di sentuh Sasori, tapi dia berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Apaan sih, un! Lepasin gue!"

"Gak!"

"Lepasin, un!"

"Gue gak bakal ngelepasin sebelum elo dengerin gue!"

Deidara berhenti teriak-teriak setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori tadi. Dia belum pernah mendengar Sasori berbicara setegas itu kalo ama temennya.

"Huh, _well_, _sorry_ barusan gue neriakin elu." Sasori melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sasori dan membiarkan Deidara pergi darinya lagi.

.

.

Sasori nyenderin punggungnya di tembok sekolah. Saat ini dia ada di atap sekolah. Dan dia masih keingetan ama omongan Bapaknya kemarin.

"Sasori, pokoknya, setelah kau lulus SMA, kau harus—"

Tak sampai kalimat itu selesai terulangi di kepalanya, Sasori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit dan matanya menatap jauh ke dalam awan di atas sana, tampak seperti mencari sesuatu. Seolah sedang berbicara dengan langit mengenai perasaan galaunya.

"Apakah ini keputusan terbaiknya?"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Maaf, karena lagi-lagi _update_-annya lama -,-

Yah, karena lagi krisis duit neh, di pakai buat berobat _aniki_ yang kecelakaan 3 minggu yang lalu dan semua itu berakibat pulsa modem yang terbengkalai selama 2 minggu (alasan aja elo, _author_!)

Oke, sebagai permintaan maafnya, sekali _update_ langsung 2 _chapter_ nih! Sejarah baru! Gak apa-apa 'kan? -,-

Dan, uh, _well_, dengan berat hati saya nyatakan Dei's Story tamat pada chapter 7! Satu _chapter_ lagi! Yah, maaf deh saya gak bilang apa-apa mengenai penamatan fic ini sebelumnya X) Ending-nya juga rada maksa, karena kisah nyatanya emang maksa banget! -,-

Kalau ada yang minta sekuelnya atau (kalau berkenan) request, mungkin bisa saya penuhi -,-


	7. Happy or Sad Ending?

"Apakah ini keputusan terbaiknya?"

"Sasori, un!"

Sasori lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya. Pada jarak sekitaran 5 meter, ada Deidara sedang berdiri di depannya. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, entah kenapa hari ini ia semakin merasa aneh dengan Deidara.

_Apakah ini saatnya untuk memberitahunya?_

Sasori membatin. _Well_, bentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi Sasori ngerasa kalau saat inilah _timing_ yang tepat buat memberitahu Deidara kalau—

"Sasori! Akhir-akhir ini elu kenapa jadi aneh sih, un?"

Sasori tak menjawab teriakan Deidara barusan. Dalam hati ia tersenyum karena diperhatikan segitunya oleh Deidara. Menyadari hal itu, Sasori semakin berat hati untuk memberitahu Deidara bahwa—

"Dei, gue pengen ngomong sesuatu. Dengerin baik-baik karena gue cuman ngomong sekali aja..."

Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara yang berdiri mematung. Jarak mereka semakin berkurang, dan Deidara seakan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdiri sangat dekat.

Deidara membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan tubuh rampingnya di peluk oleh tangan Sasori. Tubuhnya membeku, ia tidak menolak dan juga tidak menerima pelukan Sasori tersebut. Namun ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya bahwa pelukan itu begitu hangat dan seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Dei, bokap gue di pindah-kerjakan ke kota lain. Gue sekeluarga terpaksa ikut pindah bersama setelah ujian kenaikan kelas nanti."

.

.

"_**Watashi wa anata o aishite iru koto wa jitsugen surudeshou ka?"**_

_**("Akankah kau menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu?")**_

.

.

**Dei's Story**

**Chapter 7 : **Happy or Sad Ending?

**All Copyright © **Masashi Kishimoto

**This Story ****© Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Parody and Romance**—Pairing : **SasoDei

**Warning : **Shou-ai, plot (mungkin hanya perasaan _author_) agak kecepatan, OOC, AU, bahasa rada kacau, beberapa _scene_ agak terasa lebay dan memuakkan. LAST CHAPTER!

**Selingan Quote (yg lebih mirip kek lirik lagu) : **Dari puisi ciptaan _author_ untuk komik buatannya, _The_ _Secret_ _that_ _Only_ _God_ _and_ _We're_ _Knowing_ _It_

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"_**Watashi wa, anata ga watashi o aisuru koto o shitte iruga, wareware wa sore o kanjiru ai ni ataisuru ka?**__**"**_

_**("Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi apakah pantas cinta itu kita rasakan?")**_

**.**

**.**

Deidara tak menjawab. Pikirannya perlahan-lahan mulai memproses kalimat barusan. Pindah? Sasori pindah? Kalimat itu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya dan berputar-putar. Seakan belum semua, hatinya pun ikut merasa ngilu.

"Pindah, un?" Suara Deidara terdengar lirih, seakan tak mempercayai. "Elu pindah?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia yakin Deidara sudah bisa menebak jawabannya sendiri.

"T-tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba, un? Gue bahkan belum bilang kalo gue suka ama elo..."

Deidara membiarkan kalimat itu terbebas dari mulut embernya. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Deidara pun juga terlambat menyadari perasaan itu. Perasaan sayang lebih dari sahabat. Ia takut mengatakan hal ini sebenarnya, takut jikalau ia mengatakannya, Sasori tak terima dan menjauhinya. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, membencinya. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi, ia ingin selamanya bersama pemuda berambut merah maron tersebut walau hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun hukum alam takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi, perasaan yang ia rasakan itu salah. Tak sepantasnya lelaki menyukai kaum sejenisnya. Dan hukuman atas hal itu adalah kalimat kenyataan yang barusan di muntahkan oleh Sasori.

Tiba-tiba, Deidara merasa ingin kisahnya dengan Sasori berubah menjadi _fairy tale,_ dimana keabnormalan bisa menjadi normal di mata dunia, dimana ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasori selamanya dengan damai. Tapi khayalan itu terlalu tinggi, hingga akhirnya akan terasa sangat sakit begitu ia menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa?" Deidara mulai merasa matanya memanas. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi, un?"

Sasori tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi setelah gue mulai menyadari... rasa sayang gue ke elo, un?"

Air mata melewati pelupuk mata Deidara. Seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata melewati pipinya, air hujan perlahan mulai turun dengan deras. Namun mereka bergeming, mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka basah oleh air hujan yang seakan ikut bersedih bersamanya.

Sasori melepas pelukannya pada Deidara. Matanya menatap mata Deidara yang memerah dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian tangannya mengusap sedikit pipi Deidara seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di sana. "Jangan nangis."

"Gue gak nangis kok, un!" Deidara langsung membantah ucapan Sasori barusan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Deidara akhirnya bisa melihat Sasori tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tulus, bukan senyuman meledek ataupun senyuman ala setan yang biasa tertempel di wajah tampan Sasori. Kemudian, Sasori memeluknya lagi.

"Haha, gue bercanda kok. Untuk hari ini..." Sasori mengambil jeda sejenak. "... elo boleh nangis sepuasnya di depan gue deh!"

Tangis Deidara akhirnya meledak setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan oleh Sasori. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Sasori yang memeluk tubuhnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sekacau ini, perasaan menyesakkan yang terus mendesak untuk memenuhi lubuk hatinya. Yang meminta untuk dilepaskan oleh si pemilik hati. Maka dari itu, Deidara mencoba menangis sekerasnya kek _band_ sedang konser seraya berharap perasaan itu mulai berkurang.

Tapi tak berhasil, perasaan itu malah semakin menyesakkan hatinya, sampai ia rasa hatinya tersebut bisa meledak. Dan akhirnya, tanpa sepenuhnya menyadari, ia berbisik pelan, "_Kiss me, please_?"

Tanpa ia duga, Sasori benar-benar menuruti keinginannya dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang ringan, namun menenangkan. Mereka sama-sama menikmatinya, bahkan Sasori sudah tak memperdulikan gengsinya yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk menghentikannya. Ia tak peduli apapun lagi sekarang, ia hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya. Yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus membuat si penawan hatinya merasa bahagia, meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_I love you_."

.

.

"_**Watashi wa ai ga kinshi sa rete iru shitte iruga, subete okonawa remasu. Sokode, wareware wa hikikaesu koto ga dekimasu ka?"**_

_**("Aku tahu cinta ini terlarang, namun semua terlanjur terjadi. Jadi, dapatkan kita memutar waktu kembali?")**_

.

.

"Sasori..." Deidara berbisik pelan kembali ketika Sasori memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan 'jangan pergi' padamu, un?"

Sasori tak menjawab, agak terkejut juga sebenarnya karena Deidara tak memakai bahasa gue-elo. Selanjutnya, Sasori tertawa.

"Un? Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Haha, gak." Sasori berusaha untuk meredam tawanya. "Habisnya, reaksi elo berlebihan banget! Nyantai aja kale! Gue cuman pindah ke kota sebelah kok, jadi gue masih bisa ke sini akhir pekan."

...

Hening, Deidara tak menjawab. Sementara itu, Sasori masih tersenyum seolah gak punya dosa pada Deidara yang terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba, hujan mereda.

...

"UNNN?!" Deidara akhirnya selesai memproses dan menemukan jawaban bahwa Sasori barusan sengaja membuatnya melankolis. "JADI LU CUMAN NGERJAIN GUE, HAHH?!"

"Hahah—Hei! Gue gak bilang kalo kita bakal gak bisa ketemu lagi, bukan?" Sasori mulai ketawa lagi saat melihat Deidara yang syok dan mengamuk padanya.

Lalu Deidara terdiam, dalam hati ia membetulkan kalimat Sasori itu, tapi bukan Deidara namanya kalau dia mau mengakuinya gitu aja. "Tapi elo sendiri juga sengaja memperkeruh suasana, un!"

"Apanya yang memperkeruh suasana?" Sasori heran. "Malah segala pakai nangis lu! Cengeng banget jadi cowok!"

Deidara mulai merasa kemarahannya tersulut ketika ia melihat cengiran meledek muncul di wajah Sasori. "Huh! Awas lo ya, un!"

"Ah, Dei! Apaan sih lu! Aduh!" Sasori mengaduh ketika bahunya kena tonjokan Deidara yang pedes banget.

"Biarin! Siapa suruh elo boongin gue, un!" Deidara tetap tak berhenti memukuli Sasori. "Dan, apa rasa suka yang elo bilang ke gue itu termasuk bohong juga?"

"Gak." Sasori langsung menangkap tangan Deidara. "Untuk yang satu itu, gue gak bohong. Gue benar-benar tulus cinta ama elo. Perlu bukti?"

Deidara terdiam. Sejenak, ia tak mempercayai apa yang barusan Sasori katakan. Apa itu berarti, diam-diam, selama ini perasaannya terbalas tanpa ia ketahui?

"_So_..." Sasori tersenyum hangat lagi, "... elo benar-benar suka ama gue?"

Kemarahan Deidara langsung menguap seketika. Tergantikan oleh senyum termanis yang pernah Deidara keluarkan. "Hm, tentu, un."

.

.

"_**Watashi wa miryoku ni obore kakari, sore ga yurusa rete inai baai demo, wareware wa modotte inai baai wa yoideshou**__**."**_

_**("Bawalah aku tenggelam dalam pesonamu, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak mundur kembali, sekalipun hal ini tidak termaafkan.")**_

"_**Kono kindan no ai o shimashou. Kore wa tan'ni kami no himitsudearu, to wareware wa ryouhou shimasu—"**_

_**("Biarlah cinta ini terlarang. Dan ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia Tuhan dan kita berdua—")**_

.

.

**-Dei's POV-**

Sudah lama berlalu semenjak peristiwa atap itu. Mungkin udah ada sekitaran setahun yang lalu. Karena bentar lagi kelulusan, dan tinggal mengikuti ujian praktek sekolah yang gak terlalu susah-susah amat. Kini gue sedang ada di rumah gue, dan gue tersenyum geli kalo mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Memang, hari itu bukan hari terakhir gue ketemu ama Sasori, yang jelas hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi gue yang rasanya selama ini gak pernah bahagia. Tapi gue agak bingung juga, karena waktu itu Sasori tak meminta kami berpacaran, cuman bilang kalo dia cinta ama gue.

Kalo gue pikir-pikir, kenapa ya waktu itu gue langsung percaya gitu aja pas Sasori bilang ke gue kalo dia mau pindah? Informasi buat yang gak ngerti ama situasinya neh, sebenarnya Sasori tuh emang pindah, tapi pindah ke kota sebelah. Gue ada nanya, kenapa Sasori mesti sekalian ikut pindah, dan emak Sasori bilang, yang namanya keluarga mesti selalu bersama. Jadilah Sasori ikut pindah sekolah ke kota sebelah.

Padahal gue baru sadar kalo gue cinta ama dia, tapi kenapa pas dia mesti pindah dari kota ini?

_Klik! Sisa pulsa yang Anda miliki adalah—_

Ponsel ber-_chasing _kuning gue menerima sebuah pesan. Gue membukanya dan mendapati pesan tersebut dari Sasori. Ah, kalo di pikir-pikir, semenjak gue sibuk dengan ujian nasional, gue mulai jarang ber-SMS-an dengan Sasori. Hal itu malah membuat gue rindu setengah mati dengan tuh cowok.

**By : Sasori**

**Dei, apa kabarnya keadaan elo setelah ujian nasional? X)**

Gue senyum. Memang, kalimat pertama Sasori memulai percakapan kami tidaklah berbeda selama ini, tapi tetap saja membuat gue deg-degan seolah baru pertama kali jatuh cinta (emang benar 'kan?).

**By : Deidara**

**Baik-baik aja, un. Elo?**

Gue gak bakal menceritakan gimana persisnya percakapan antara gue dengan Sasori. Karena mungkin kalian akan menganggapnya membosankan, tapi menurut gue kebalikannya, justru rasanya berbunga-bunga saat membuka dan membaca isi pesan Sasori yang ia kirim hanya untuk gue! (Deidara, sejak kapan lu jadi kek cewek?)

Mulai kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, akhirnya gue pun bertanya sesuatu ama Sasori.

**By : Deidara**

**Sas, un. Gue boleh nanya sesuatu 'kan, un?**

**By : Sasori**

**Ya? Apa, Dei?**

**By : Deidara**

**Euhm, gini. Elo bilang kalo lo cinta ama gue 'kan? Apa itu berarti kita...**

Gue terdiam. Gue sering merasa dejavu kalo mau nulis kata 'berpacaran' ini, entah kenapa.

**... berpacaran?**

Gue diem, ponsel gue diem, gak ada yang bersuara di sekitar gue. Gue udah ngirim balasan SMS-nya dan sampai sekarang belum ada jawabannya. Mungkin dia bingung mau jawab apa. Jadi, gue pun mutusin buat jalan-jalan keluar rumah, sekedar buat membuang rasa bosan gue karena kelamaan di rumah.

.

.

"—_**Daijoubo da to, wareware wa, koreha-zaidenai koto o kakuninshitekudasai."**_

_**(—"Itu tak apa-apa, yakinkan bahwa yang kita lakukan ini bukanlah sebuah dosa.")**_

.

.

"Hei, Dei!"

Gue berhenti berjalan, dan mendapati Kisame berada tak jauh dari gue berdiri.

"Hai, hiu jelek, un."

"Elo masih aja keliatan sombong gitu." Kisame mendekati gue dan merangkul gue sok dekat. "Ayolah, bentar lagi kita lulusan! Hilangkan sifat cuek elo tuh!"

Gue gak jawab. Dari sini, gue bisa mencium bau amis yang menguar dari tubuh tuh hiu. Kalo dia bukan sobat gue saat ini, udah pasti gue lempar tuh orang ke udara karena udah seenaknya merangkul gue.

Gue pun membuka ponsel gue kembali, berharap Sasori membalas SMS gue. Tapi nihil, sama sekali gak ada jawaban darinya. Padahal sudah sejam gue nungguin. Hhh, mungkin dia tiba-tiba sibuk dan gak bisa membalas SMS gue, atau juga mungkin dia benar-benar gak serius pas ngomong bahwa dia cinta ama gue—

"Deidara!"

Gue membelalakkan mata gue, kaget. I-itu suara Sasori? Benarkah? Sejenak gue gak percaya dengan apa yang gue denger. Tapi—

"Eh? Sasori? Kenapa gak bilang-bilang kalo mau ke sini?"

Mata gue makin melotot, semakin kaget. Dapat gue rasakan tangan gue menegang.

"Hei, Dei. Gak udah masang tampang tegang gitu dong." Terdengar suara Sasori di telinga gue. "Ah, gue tau. Elo pasti kaget karena gue di sini 'kan? Iya 'kan!"

Gue gak menjawab apa-apa. Ada Sasori di mata gue, sedang tersenyum pada gue. Akhirnya, gue mengangkat kepala gue dan menatapnya.

"Sasori?!" Gue teriak dengan ketidakpercayaan tingkat tinggi. _Well_, reaksi gue emang telat, tapi apakah kalian akan mempercayai bahwa sejam yang lalu kalian ber-SMS-an dengan pacar—_hell_, PACAR?—kalian dan tiba-tiba saja orangnya udah ada di depan kalian? "Elo, kenapa elo di sini, un?"

"Haha! Elu lucu deh!" Sasori ketawa. "Gue jadi pengen bikin elo selalu kaget!"

"Entar Deidara bisa jantungan kalo selalu lu bikin kaget, Sas!" Tau-tau aja, Kisame nyela kami. "Hei, Dei, Sas, gue duluan ya!"

Lalu dia pergi ninggalin kami yang asik di dunia kami sendiri. Mungkin karena gak pengen ngeganggu. Gue cukup berterima kasih dengan tuh anak.

"Ah, un, elo mau ke rumah gue dulu? Elo pasti capek 'kan?" tawar gue.

"Gak, gue ke sini cuma bentar. Gue emang udah pamit ama ortu gue dengan alasan pengen ke rumah temen, tapi gue gak bilang kalo mau ke sini ketemu ma elo." jelas Sasori. Gue agak kaget. Itu berarti... dia ke sini cuman mau ketemu ama gue?

"Hm, gini..." Sasori berdehem sejenak. "... gue ke sini karena gue kepikiran ama SMS terakhir elo sejam yang lalu."

Hah? Gue syok. Jadi dia kesini cuman karena SMS gue yang terakhir itu? SMS yang berisi tentang pertanyaan apa kami pacaran atau tidak? CUMAN KARENA ITU?

"Gue mau bilang, kalo kita emang pacaran kok." Sasori mulai memeluk gue. "Pacaran jarak jauh, gak masalah 'kan?"

Gue masih gak ngejawab.

"Sori, gue baru bilang sekarang. Gue juga baru inget kalo elo tuh orangnya lemot banget."

Gue masang terharu, lalu ngomong. "Udah tau, masih aja elo ngebiarin gue nebak jawabannya sendiri!"

Tau-tau aja, dia nyium gue. Tapi cuman sebentar. Sensasi bibirnya pun masih tak berubah dari dulu. Hangat dan menenangkan, dan dia gak tau kalo akibatnya fatal. "Permintaan maaf di terima?"

"Di terima apanya!" Gue pura-pura kesal, meskipun hati gue merasa senang bukan main. Gue merasa muka gue memerah dan jantung gue deg-degan gak karuan. "Bukan di terima lagi, tapi di simpan! Huh! Gombal banget sih lu, un!"

Tiba-tiba, dia ngakak lagi. Membuat gue ikut merasa geli dan ikut ngakak. Mungkin dia tadi langsung naik bis dari kota sebelah ke sini, makanya dia tidak membalas SMS gue karena mau bikin kejutan ama gue.

"Dei, _I love you._"

Gue cuman tersenyum. Udahlah, biarlah cinta ini terlarang, karena toh, semuanya sudah kehendak Tuhan. Dia gak mungkin lupa kalo gue ini cowok 'kan? Maka dari itu, gue mencoba menerima segalanya, mencoba menikmati hidup seperti ini.

.

.

"_**Subete wa, watashi wa anata o aishiteru koto dake de, bakkin ni narimasu..."**_

_**("Semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya untukmu yang kucintai...")**_

.

.

**-The End!-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Akhirnya, selesaaaii! X) Untuk pertama kalinya, saya menamatkan sebuah fic (ketahuan, males ng-update) Tuh 'kan, ending-nya maksa! Mana tersebar banyak adegan lebay-nya lagi, aargh! #kebanyakan baca novel romance

Sekali lagi, buat yang masih gak tau, fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata lho! Gak semua sih, ada beberapa yang ngarang, ada juga pengalaman temen diketik di sini juga! Yah, dengan izin dahulu dengan si pemiliknya tentu!

Buat selingan quote-nya, (ngeliatin ke atas) bahasa Jepangnya ada yang agak ngawur, tapi udahlah! Anggap aja saya masih latihan! #digeplak

**Curcol Chara** (akhirnya terbuat juga)

Dei : "Helo?" (celingak-celinguk) "Kok gue bisa ada di sini? WOI! Siapa yang nge-_transport_ gue ke sini?!"

Author : "GUE!" (tiba-tiba muncul) "Emang napa? Masalah buat elo?"

Dei : "_Whatever_ dah!" (diem, karena tuh orang lagi ngebaca fic di atas)

Saso : "Hei, Dei!"

Author : "Hei, Saso!" (nyahut)

Saso : "Yee! Siapa elo? Main nyahut aja! Mana si Dei?"

Author : "Tuh!" (nunjuk Dei) "Dia lagi ngebaca fic buatan gue!"

Saso : "Fic?"

Dei : "UNNN?!" (tiba-tiba teriak) "APAAN NIH FIC? LU MAU NGEJATUHIN MARTABAT GUE SEBAGAI ANGGOTA AKATSUKI TERKEREN SEPANJANG MASA, HAH, UN?"

Author : "Emang iya, masalah buat elo?"

Dei : "JANGAN SOK INOSEN DEH LU—"

Ita : "Hei, Dei!" (tiba-tiba nongol bareng Kisame) "Lama nih gue gak liat elo, apa kabarnya?"

Dei : "Gak usah sok ramah ama gue deh, un!" (ngambek)

Kisa : "Dei kenapa sih?"

Saso : (mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu)

Dei : "Aaarggh! Elu gak tau, un! Gue jadi pihak tersiksa di fic ini! Gue kok tiba-tiba jadi homo sih? Woi, Sas! Lu protes juga dong, un!"

Saso : (baru ngeh) "Eh, iya juga—Woi! Author! Apa-apaan neh? Peran gue di sini kok terhina banget! Masa' gue mesti pacaran ama makhluk ini? (nunjuk Dei)

Dei : "Lu ngomong gitu seakan gue ini dedemit aja, un!"

Saso : "Lha, elo 'kan nyuruh gue protes? Ya ini, gue udah protes!"

Dei : "Tapi 'kan gak mesti gitu juga kale, un!"

Dan SasoDei pun asik berdebat. Sementara itu, Author dan KisaIta cuman nontonin sambil nguyah popcorn hasil colongan dari bioskop setempat.

_Well_, itulah cuplikan curcol para pemeran dalam fic ini. Dan saya pengen ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua yang udah RnR (Read n Review), nge-fav atau nge-alert dan semua atas partisipasinya. Maaf, bila ada bagian yang tidak kalian suka. Saya selaku author tidak sengaja melakukannya kok. Saya hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur kalian semua XD

Dan yah, karena masih ada aura-aura (?) Idul Fitri-nya, saya mau ngucapin selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, ada salah mohon dimaafkan, baik tak disengaja maupun tidak di sengaja X)

#karena alasan bulan puasa juga, saya baru bisa update Dei's Story sekarang. Mohon maaf kalo kelamaan nungguin -,-

**22 Agustus 2012,**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**


End file.
